Razing Vicinage
by manahawai
Summary: Now that they've found each other they cannot let what they have go. Sequel to Brotherly Neuritis. WARNING : MAN PREGNANCY
1. Chapter 1

"Darling, what has happened? What did you see?" She followed him around the bed chamber like a lost dog. He turned to her, pain, betrayal, and anger were evident in his face. He began from the beginning.

Thor held Loki close and caressed his side absent mindedly.

"Loki?" Thor kissed his forehead as Loki made a noise in response to his name. "May I see you again?" Loki opened eyes and a smile spread across his face.

"Thor, if you don't I may just have to break out of this box to see you." Thor chuckled and pulled Loki closer as they fell into an endless, blissful sleep.

****Three Weeks Later****

Loki's stomach was churning. He couldn't keep anything down. He just hoped Thor would not come to see him today because he would surely know something was wrong. He laid back on his simple cot hoping that the sickness would pass quickly, to his horror he heard that oh so faint clock and single entry and exit open.

"Loki, I have brought you fresh clothes." Thor closed the door behind him and slowly crossed the room. Loki refused to turn away from the grey, titanium wall that he knew almost as well as Thor's anatomy. Thor had made it a habit of coming once a week to "bring fresh clothes" but that was only to make up for the shredded ones he would always leave in a pile on the floor.

Thor knew something was wrong when he opened the door. Loki had not met him at the door like he had every time before. Thor sat on the cot and rubbed his lover's back to soothe him.

"Loki, tell me what has happened. You can confide in me." Loki finally turned away from the wall. Thor gasped in horror. Loki's cheeks were sunken and his face was absolutely green. Now, that Thor really looked at him he could tell that Loki was much skinnier than the week before. "Who has done this to you?! Are the guards not feeding you properly, Loki? I shall speak harshly with them if they are." Loki grabbed Thor's large hand.

"Thor, it is no ones fault. I am just feeling ill. I cannot keep any food down so I am not getting enough nutrition." Thor touched Loki's face.

"Then, we must take you to the Healing Room." Thor picked Loki off of the cot and cradled him in his arms as if he were a child. "Guards! Open the door! Loki must be taken to the Healing Room at once!" There was no answer for a few moments. "Guards!" Thor was getting very angry. Finally, the door opened he stepped out of the small door and stared into the eye of the man who had brought this upon his Loki, Odin. "Father, please. Loki is very sick. Look at him!"

Odin stared at the sight before him, Loki pale and sickly, Thor strong and impatient. It was as if he was reliving their childhood again. There were many times that Thor would bring Loki into his bed chamber in the night screaming about Loki being very cold, Thor never realized it was from Loki being Laufeyson.

"Thor, did I not say that seeing Loki was forbidden?" Odin spoke harshly Thor stared at him.

"You did, Father."

"Then, why are you carrying him out of his prison?" Odin was shouting.

"Father, I needed to see him. It was killing me! I am sorry for betraying you, but may we please speak of this after we heal Loki?" Thor's eyes were pleading Odin.

"Loki is not in need of healing, my son." Loki finally turned to Odin confused. "Loki, my son, you have been impregnated."

Loki stared at Odin in disbelief. How is that possible? Last time he checked Loki was a man. He heard Thor speak:

"How is that even possible, Father? Loki is a man. Men cannot be impregnated."

"Loki is Laufeyson, a Frost Giant the Jotunn are inter-breeders. Have you ever seen a female Frost Giant?" Odin explained everything so matter-of-factly that it seemed almost rehearsed. Loki and Thor thought about this question for a long time. They both shook their heads at the same time. "Thor, Odinson, you must choose."

"Choose, Father?" Thor held Loki closer.

"Your throne and kingdom or your love for Loki, Laufeyson." Loki's mouth dropped he could not believe what the Allfather was using as an ultimatum. Thor would always choose his throne over Loki.

"I choose Loki. I love him more than you can imagine, Father. If I were to be king it would mean nothing without having Loki by my side." Odin stared at Thor before nodding.

"I am proud of you, my son. You have proved yourself worthy of being my heir. You renouncing your throne for a man who once tried to kill you, has revealed to me that you shall be a wise and powerful king. However, I do not know if I can trust you yet, Loki." Thor began to argue with Odin.

"Father, I know that his love for me is true! Even if it takes a century he shall regain your trust!"

"Silence. I want him to regain my trust because someday you shall be king and I know that you will not accept unless Loki remains at your side. What I shall propose is that you to one of the seven realms that is uninhabited until the child is of 10 years and then you return to me and prove that you can be trusted, Loki." Loki nodded slowly. All of this was happening too fast for him to process.

"Father, what are we to do about Loki? His heart rate is slowing and his body temperature is falling." Odin called a guard and whispered something into his ear.

"Put him back in his cell. The guard is getting Loki what he needs." Thor obeyed. Loki was curled up in the fetal position hoping that this morning sickness would go away soon. He began to slip in and out of consciousness.

Thor held Loki close trying to keep him warm. Odin was going to send them to Ginnungagap when Loki was awake enough to make the journey. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness for almost a week now. Finally, his reverse fever broke and he had begun to warm up again.

"Thor?" Loki's groggy voice pulled him from his own thoughts and back to reality.

"Loki." He leaned down and kissed him finally receiving a kiss back he realized that Loki was awake this time.

"How long have I been out?" Loki ran fingers through his long, waist length hair.

"Not yet a week, brother." Loki's heart nearly broke until he saw his mother and guards walk through the small door. She spoke gently.

"Thor, how is he?"

"He has finally awoken, Mother." A sad look spread across her face for a split second before she recovered.

"Then, it is time."

"I don't trust him" Frigga paced the length of the bedroom she and her husband Odin shared. "What if he's just playing with Thor? A child is a very powerful weapon." Odin looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"If we must, we will have to banish Loki or Thor."

"NO! I cannot bare to lose my sons again! My heart cannot take the pain!" Frigga clenched her fist and held it to her chest.

"Frigga, we need to teach them a lesson" Frigga was very concerned and did not want to lose her children.

"Are you positive about what you saw?"

"I saw the child as clearly as I see you, dear. The child was standing between Thor and Loki. I do not understand but Midgard was dark. We must deal with it before something terrible happens." Odin held Frigga close.

"Fine, but I want to see my grandchild at least once before they are in their 10th year. I want to be able to see them whenever I feel the urge." Frigga stared into Odin's eye pleading.

"Alright. Whatever you want, dear."

A/N Here is the first chapter of the sequel. Let us know what you think and we will try and post chapter 2 as quickly as we can. We are trying to do this and balance school so don't worry if it takes a while we are going as fast as possible. DON'T KILL US! Let us know if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Frigga hugged both of her children. How could Odin send her two sons away, again? She hadn't seen Loki in a year and Thor was always helping the Midgardians. She would never see them again at this rate.

"Visit often." She kept her composure as they left for Ginnungagap. She refused to cry until she was alone. Odin turned toward her after Thor and Loki disappeared into the starry expanse. Something about the way he looked at her was apologetic. That was her breaking point; she rushed back to her bedchamber and wept for the loss of her children.

Thor and Loki arrived in Ginnungagap moments later. It was indeed deserted as Odin had said but they did not expect it to be a waste and. Loki leaned close to Thor. "Thor, how are we to live here?" Loki sounded as if he were about to cry. "I'll have to go back to Asgard to get us food and necessities, but we have each other so we can do anything, Loki." He pulled Loki under his arm and kissed hi forehead. Loki smiled before rubbing his stomach lightly. He still couldn't believe that there was a child growing inside of him. Thor found things to build a temporary shelter out of, around Ginnungagap. It wasn't much but it was home.

****Eleven Months Later****

She saw her running through the castle yelling orders to anyone in her way. Sif did not understand what was going on and followed her in genuine concern.

"My Queen, do you need help? What is the matter? What ails you?" She kept in pace with Frigga.

"Loki, he has gone into labor and I am not there for him. I must get to Ginnungagap post haste." Sif stopped dead in her tracks. Did her ears deceive her? Loki? Pregnant? What was going on?

"My Queen, did you just say that Loki was going into labor?" Sif said after she caught up with her again.

"Yes, Sif. So I must leave now. Where is Odin? Guards!" Sif bowed as Frigga left her to her thoughts again. She rushed to her bedchamber only to find Volstagg sitting on her bed holding a tray of food and delicately eating. He glanced up as she entered looking like a furious giant.

"What do you want Volstagg?" Sif snapped. Volstagg finished chewing before replying. "I figured you finally heard about Loki's condition." He eyed her warily as if expecting a blow at anytime. He was right. Sif lashed out and they tussled for a minute before Volstagg gained the upper hand. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" She spat out. "Because everyone knew you were head over heals for Thor. And that he would never return those feelings." She stared at him in utter horror. "How could you say such a thing?" Tears began to fall from her eyes as the said her final words. "When I never could."

Frigga finally found Odin he was hiding in a secret room that only she knew about. It was the place where they met.

"ODIN! Our child is about to give birth and you are hiding here! Do you not care?" He stood and she began to hit his chest.

"Of course I care! Do not take my absence as apathy. I have not stopped thinking about them since they left nearly a year ago!" He held her hands until she calmed down.

"It is time, darling." Frigga stared into Odin's shining eye.

"Let us go."

Thor paced back and forth through the small house that he and Loki called home. Where were his parents, they said that they would be there. They promised not to leave him alone in this pressing time. He heard that glorious noise that meant that they were here. He opened the door and pulled his parents into an embrace.

"Mother, Father."

"Son, where is he?" Odin asked as they stepped through the threshold.

"In the back room. He is so pale, Father. I don't know what to do anymore."

"You have done enough, my son." Frigga held her sons face.

"Thor!" They heard Loki's gravely voice call from behind the closed door.

Loki's stomach was swollen beyond belief. Frigga and Odin stepped in the room. Frigga stared in disbelief at him. How could it be that huge? It was still too early there was no reason why it should be that big unless-. Her thoughts stopped and she almost fainted at that moment but she kept her balance.

"Thor I want you to go and hold Loki's hand. This is going to be painful for him so I need you to be there for him no matter what happens." Frigga said as she pushed Loki's hair out of his face. He was drenched in sweat.

"Thor, can I tell you something?" Loki's breath was labored and his words came out in pants.

"Anything, love."

"I HATE YOU! You did this to me! Damn you!" Loki was yelling at Thor but he just smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love it when you are angry at me." Loki screamed as another contraction hit him. The midwives rushed in as Odin began to shout. About twenty minutes later they bore a son. He had Loki's dark hair and Thor's beautiful, ice blue eyes. Thor held his son in his arms he stared in awe at him. "Loki, behold, our beautiful son." Loki smiled and then began to scream as another contraction hit. "What's wrong? Midwives what's happening?" Thor was going insane.

"Thor, Loki is having twins." Thor stared at his mother in shock. He was suddenly incapable of speaking. He held the baby out and his mother took him. As soon as the baby left his arms Thor then proceeded to faint. When he finally came too there was another cry.

"Sire, a girl." Thor stood and stared into the same dark eyes that Loki had. She had blond curls like he had. She was beautiful.

"Loki. Our daughter." Loki smiled and touched the babies face.

"What are their names, son?" Frigga asked.

"Fenrir and Hel." Thor and Loki said at the same time. They stopped and grinned at each other. The door burst open and Sif stood in its place.

"Sif?" They all asked at the same time.

"How could you?" Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were puffy. She spotted Loki lying on the bed. Her face went red as she launched herself across the room. Thor caught her halfway across the room and flung her outside. She landed on her butt in disbelief. Thor had just put his hands on her. And NOT in the way she wanted him to. He held her arms down.

"Sif, what is wrong?"

"Oh, like you could never tell! I loved you!" Thor stared at her before he caught on.

"What? I never knew."

"Of course you didn't you were either head-over-heels in love with that Midgardian or worried about Loki. You never had time to look at me!" She burst into tears again. Odin stepped outside and lifted his son off of Sif.

"Come, Sif. We are going back to Asgard now. I shall take her home, son. I will return for Frigga when I am finished dealing with her." He grabbed her arm and took her back to where the bifrost had brought him. "Hiemdall!" A moment later the bifrost took them away. Thor stepped back into the house wiping the sweat from his brow. Loki sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He glanced up as Thor walked in. "I thought you left with them." Thor slowly walked to the bed and lay with Loki. "When are you going to get that I am not going to leave you?" He whispered. The midwives and Frigga rushed in then with two fresh and powdered babies. "Here you are sirs." One of them said as they handed them their children. Thor held the two babies as Frigga stood over them cooing. She turned to Loki then. "Now dear lets get you cleaned up" Loki rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He glanced over his shoulder throwing Thor a small smile as he walked with Frigga and received a grin in return.

**Two Years Later**

Thor stared at his children and smiled they were playing quietly as Loki braided Hel's waist length hair. He looked up at Thor before giving him a questioning look. Thor shrugged his shoulders and smiled back.

"Fenrir, that's my doll!" Hel yelled suddenly, her angelic voice echoing for everyone to hear. Fenrir was tearing at the dolls head and pulling its hair out. Thor stood and walked over to his son.

"Son," He said in a powerful voice towering over him. Fenrir stared up at his father before giving the doll back to Hel. She began to cry as she saw that it was broken.

"Papa! Fenrir broke my dolly that Grandma gave me!" Loki took the doll and fixed it with his magic before handing it back to Hel. She smiled and kissed Loki on the cheek. "Thank you, Papa." Thor stared at Fenrir until he began to burst into tears. Loki rolled his eyes as he picked Fenrir up. "Stop your crying and go play in Living room with your sister." He gave Fenrir a kiss on the cheek as he set him down. The twins ran out of the room their argument already forgotten.

Loki smiled as Thor walked to him. "Why are you so mean to your son?" Thor chuckled as he grabbed Loki and swung him in a circle. "Because he's a boy. And besides all I did was look at him." They heard the children squeal from the other room and they turned in time to see Odin step inside.

"Father?" They said in unison he patted the twins on the head before giving them gifts like he usually did.

"Thor, the avengers are in need of your assistance." Thor and Loki's jaws dropped.

A/N Well there's the second chapter! We know you hate cliffhangers. It just had to be done. We're still tossing ideas around and mid-terms are coming up so we don't know exactly when we're going to upload again. It will most likely be within the next two weeks. Thank you for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The dirt and fire exploded around his face he could see the others running and flying through the clouds of ashes and smoke. Captain America had lost his mask, the Man of Iron was running out of power and everyone knew it, Hawkeye had one more arrow, the Hulk was no where to be seen, and the Black Widow was running out of ammo for her gun. It seemed like Thanos would never give up. Thor closed his eyes and thought about Loki and his children as he ran ahead of the Avengers and disappearing into the smoke.

Loki and Thor stared at Odin for a moment longer before they both spoke.

"Father, you must be joking. It has been nearly four years since they have contacted us."

"They need you, son. Thanos is attacking Midgard. If you do not go now Midgard will be destroyed and you will only have to deal with him when he comes here. I will let you say goodbye to your family but then we must go." Odin left after he had finished speaking.

"Thor, I do not want you to go. I have a bad feeling." Loki held Thor's arm and begged him. Thor just turned away from him.

"Loki, I must. They need me."

"What about the twins? If something happens to you, what am I to tell them?" Loki was beginning to whisper angrily at Thor so that the twins would not hear their argument.

"Father, are you going somewhere? Can we come with?" Hel spoke suddenly from the doorway. They both turned and saw the twins holding hands and staring intently at them. Thor went and kneeled in front of them grabbing both of their shoulders.

"Hel, Fenrir, I am going away for a while. Another realm needs my help. I wish I could take you both with me but it is just too dangerous. Fenrir, I need you to stay here and protect your sister and help Papa around the house." The twins began to cry and started to beg him to stay.

"No, Father please don't go! We won't be naughty anymore. We promise not to fight anymore!"

"I am not leaving because I am angry with you or because I want to. I am leaving because I have to." Thor pulled his children into an embrace before he stood and turned toward Loki. He walked over to the sulking man hoping he wouldn't get hit.

Loki stared out the window, it was raining and he heard the twins fighting over something in the opposite room. The rain began to pour harder suddenly and the twins went silent. Loki turned and saw the twins standing in the door.

"Are you alright?" Loki stood and walked over to where the twins stood. Their eyes were empty and their faces were dark. He knew something was wrong, but they weren't speaking.

Loki was angry, angry with everyone. Why did those stupid Midgardians need him now? Why didn't they need him during that year that he was incarcerated? They just had to ruin his happy and content life, didn't they? Thor pulled him into an embrace Loki couldn't stay mad at him especially when he held him like this. Thor kissed his head and looked out of the window behind him.

"I must go."

"I know. I just wish you didn't have to go now. The twins need you, I need you." Loki looked into Thor's eyes pleading.

"I know but if I don't fight now the Avengers will only be killed and Thanos will bring the fight here and I will have to fight alone."

"I would fight with you." Loki murmured.

"I know you would, but who would care for the twins if we go to fight Thanos? I could not bare to lose you again, Loki."

"And I you. So please be careful." Thor kissed his forehead one more time before turning to leave.

The twins opened their mouths and spoke at the same time. Loki could not believe the voices he heard. Their voices were deep almost evil sounding.

"The end is near for the one you hold dear. Be wary of the Man of Iron for he shall take what connects you. Hurry the sun shall set and the world will crash if Thor parishes." Their eyes closed and they collapsed on the floor.

"Hel, Fenrir!" Loki picked his children off of the ground and held them close. What did they mean? What was going on? There was a knock on the door. "Who is it? Come in. The twins they collapsed." The door opened and the warriors three walked toward him quickly.

"Loki, we have news from Midgard."

Thor walked out of the house not looking back for he knew if he did he would not be able to tear himself away from them. Odin stood waiting for him he had a sad look on his face like he knew something that he wasn't giving away. They traveled back to Asgard before he was sent to Midgard. Midgard looked exactly as he remembered, except it wasn't in ruin anymore. He saw the Man of Iron's tower and flew to it quickly. Banner and Stark were waiting inside.

"Thor." They said in unison. Thor nodded at them before sitting down at the table beside them.

"What is he threatening? Has anyone been hurt so far?" Thor wanted to be updated quickly.

"We don't know yet. We are waiting on Fury and everyone else to get here so that we can be debriefed." Banner spoke as Stark was drinking from a small glass he stared at a skinny red headed woman across the room. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. There was a voice that spoke from the sky that made Thor jump.

"Relax, Shakespeare its just Jarvice." Stark spoke telling Jarvice to let Captain America in. He walked in wearing a brown leather jacket and carrying a heavy bag.

"Guys. Ma'am." He nodded to the red haired woman before sitting next to Thor.

"Captain." Everyone said in unison. After what seemed like an eternity Fury, Agent Romanov, and Agent Barton finally arrived.

"Director Fury, late as usual I see." Stark spoke when they entered the room.

"I don't need any of that shit from you, Stark." He was obviously irritated. "Now I brought you all together because Thanos has finally decided to attack us again, and we need you to stop him. However, the council does not want you to fight in a populated area because they do not want a repeat of last time."

"Uh, technically that wasn't our fault. Loki was the one who wanted the public appearance. So, I don't think they should be blaming us if the bad guy wants to fight us in a populated area." Stark stood as he was speaking. He walked around the table and stood in front of Thor. "How is Reindeer Games by the way?"

"He is better. He has stopped being the god of mischief." They all stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure he is not a part of this scheme with Thanos?" Fury spoke again walking towards him also.

"Yes, he has been under my close eye for the past four years. He knew nothing about it." Thor looked down at the table thinking about his family.

"Alright. Well let's go take care of it then. Thanos was last seen outside a small town in California. A few hours from L.A." They all stood and went to suit up before they left. Thor stood staring out the window where he and Loki last fought four years ago.

It was cold, very cold. He couldn't hear anything and he couldn't see. He tried to call out to anyone to help him. He made no noise and there was no answer. There was a shooting pain in his chest. What is this feeling? What is going on? Oh, yeah. Thor remembered now. He was hurt he and Thanos hit it off right away. He ended up getting hit with a bomb and when he least expected it Thanos stabbed him. It was the finishing blow. No, this couldn't be it. He had Loki and the twins to go back to. They needed him. The Avengers needed him. His work couldn't be done. He heard a faint voice it sounded like Natasha. She was yelling at him about something, he tried to answer her but no sound came out. He couldn't see her anywhere but he could hear her and then there was silence. He saw nothing, felt nothing, and heard nothing. All he could think of was Loki and tears began to roll down his temple.

Natasha hit Thor's chest. She wasn't going to lose anyone now. They had already lost Agent Coulson anyone else would be too much.

"Thor! Wake up!" She looked up and the Hulk was standing above her. He began to roar but nothing happed Thor just laid there motionless, the color gone from his cheeks, and his eyes empty. "Thor!" She stood and rushed toward Thanos using her last bullet. It hit him right in the forehead. Thanos' eyes rolled back into his large head as he fell hitting the ground with a loud _thump_. Everything went quiet, everyone stopped fighting, and she turned back to Thor. "HELP!" She screamed and everyone rushed to her side. They stared at Thor lifeless body in complete shock. There was a sudden _whooshing_ noise and there stood three men dressed like Thor.

"We are the Warriors Three here to help." They looked at the solemn faces of the Avengers before seeing Thor on the ground, unmoving. "What has happened?"

"What happened to Thor?" Sif's voice was cracking from behind the Warriors Three. They turned and stared at her. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sif, you are not supposed to be here!"

"Thor needed our help. Heimdal said, that is why I am here." Natasha stared at them all.

"Please, help him. I can't do anything else and we can't lose him." There was blood on her hands from trying to keep Thor from losing it. She stared at it in horror.

"We must take him back to Asgard. Then, we must tell Loki."

"Why do you need to tell Loki?" They all asked in unison.

"Because they are together. They have two children."

"WHAT?" They yelled in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor felt nothing. It was like he was numb, he couldn't say or hear anything. It was like he was in a strange, bottomless void. All he could think about was Loki and the twins. Were they safe? Did the Avengers defeat Thanos before he could get to Asgard? Loki. His mind began racing through all of the memories that he and Loki made together.

_ "Thor?" Loki stared into his eyes. They were lying on their bed. It was right after they finished building their home. Thor leaned his forehead against Loki's. _

_ "Yes?" _

_ "Are you prepared to be a father?" _

_ "With you, I am prepared for everything." Loki chuckled and kissed Thor's lips. _

_ "I love you." He whispered and closed his eyes leaning into Thor's chest._

_ "And I love you." They fell into a blissful sleep. _

_Loki was holding Hel and cooing lovingly. Thor brushed his hand against her cheek. They were so cute together. He heard a soft wail from the other room he stood and headed to where Fenrir was laying in his bed, his arms extended toward the sky. Thor slowly lifted him from the crib hushing him._

_ "What is wrong, my son? Is it because your sister is not near?" He rocked him slowly back and forth as he walked headed back to Loki's side. Loki smirked at Thor as he came into the room._

_ "Concerned father is a good look for you, Thor." Thor smiled and sat next to him. Hel began to squirm and fuss. Loki put her closer to Fenrir and they both fell silent. Thor pulled Loki close and kissed his forehead before closing his eyes. _

Natasha stared at the men in disbelief they all did. How could Thor be with someone so evil?

"You must be joking." She was the first person to break the silence.

"Unfortunately they aren't." The woman who stood behind them spoke first. She seemed angry about something.

"Since when?" Stark spoke suddenly.

"A year after you defeated the Chitari Thor went to see him in his prison and Loki confessed his feelings this all happened while the Allfather was in Odinsleep." Sif cringed.

"How did they have children? Did they adopt?" Natasha spoke again.

"Adopt? Valhalla, no! Loki is a Frost Giant. Which means that he can have children. There are no female Frost Giants in Jotunn so they are breeders." The Avengers were confused.

"Interesting." Banner finally spoke.

"We must take him now or it will be too late to save him." They lifted him off of the ground and headed back to the place where they appeared only minutes before. "Hiemdall open the bifrost post haste." A light appeared and they were gone. Barton walked over to where Natasha was she was staring at her hands in horror.

"Nat, come on. Its over, there is nothing else we can do. Let's go report back to Fury and we will find out soon enough."

"We can't lose him." She stood and staggered behind them.

Odin and Frigga rushed to the Healing Room when they heard that Thor had come back hurt.

"Thor?" There was still no word on how he was. He still wasn't moving or breathing. The light was gone from his eyes and he was very cold.

"Go and tell Loki. Now! He needs to be here." Frigga screamed at the warriors three tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was angry and she couldn't control her anger. The warriors three bowed and rushed back to Hiemdall. Moments later they were standing on Ginnungagap. They rushed to the lonely house before knocking. Loki spoke sounded very worried about the twins.

"Loki, we have news from Midgard."

"News? What of Thanos? What of the Avengers? What of Thor? Tell me."

"Thanos was defeated. The Avengers have taken care of him. Thor, he has fallen. He is in Asgard we took him to the Healing Room. The Allfather has requested you to be there." Loki stared in shock as he held the twins motionless bodies close to him.

"No. No. He told me that he would come back. You- You're lying."

"Loki, come. We will take the twins back also so that they can be healed." Loki stared at the ground confused and disoriented.

"Can you hold them? I do not think I can right now." They lifted the twins and helped Loki off of the ground.

_ "Fenrir. Where are you?" Loki was searching for his son who was giggling under the table where Thor was sitting. "Thor, have you seen Fenrir? I know not where he is."_

_ "No. I have not now that you mention it." He heard the soft giggles again from beneath him. _

_ "I have searched everywhere for him."_

_ "Have you searched in the pantries and under all of the tables?" There was a sharp inhale._

_ "I have. Except where you are sitting but he could not possibly be there." Loki was slowly heading toward the table. "Found you." Loki put his arms under the table and pulled a squealing Fenrir out from under it. _

_ "He was under me the whole time? I had no idea!" Thor played along with Loki's game and walked over and kissed Fenrir's forehead. Fenrir giggled as Hel walked around the corner. She jumped on Thor's leg he started to stomp around the table as she began to laugh loudly. _

Loki stood staring down at him. He was so … cold. Motionless. It was so unlike him. Thor's eyes were empty they didn't have the happy sparkle that they normally did and it was scaring Loki.

_Loki stared into Thor's eyes he didn't want him to leave he wanted him all to himself. He turned and saw the twins crying softly in the doorway. _

_ "Fenrir and Hel can you go and find your Grandfather and play with him?" They left sniffling and sobbing. Thor looked at him with a questioning stare. _

_ "Are you alright Loki?" Loki pulled his lips to his and kissed him. Pleading, no begging for one last time before he left for gods knows how long. Thor stared at him for a moment before returning his kiss. Loki mewled softly against Thor's mouth. Thor chuckled. "And you called the Midgardians mewling quims." Loki smirked against his lips and pushing him against the wall. _

_ "Thor." Loki moaned his name. "Please." Thor sighed and gave in to Loki's request. He pushed Loki against the couch and slowly kissed his way down Loki's neck to the collar of his shirt. Slowly they undressed each other taking the time to touch and taste fearful of the chance that this may be the last time they would be together in this way. Loki gasped as Thor entered him slowly. He arched and pushed his hips toward Thor gladly excepting him. He moaned loudly as they began to move quickly together. Loki moaned and whimpered and clawed at Thor's back making him shudder in delight. _

_ "Loki. I love you." He panted before kissing him hard. Loki's eyes rolled back as he kissed him back. _

_ "I love you." Thor thrust into him one last time before he exploded. "Yes." Loki hissed and came with him as he arched his back. They fell back onto the couch and held each other close. Loki brushed his fingers against Thor's chest. "Thor, promise me that you will come back to us. Promise me." Thor kissed his forehead._

_ "I promise, Loki." They heard the twins giggling about something outside._

_ "Thor! Quickly we must leave!" Odin shouted over the twins' giggles. Thor jumped off of the couch._

_ "I must go." Thor dressed quickly as Loki slowly stood pulling his pants up. "Farewell. I love you." He kissed him one last time before he disappeared out of the door. _

Loki had no idea that that would be the last time he would see him alive. The tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. They fell before he could stop himself. A sob escaped his lips. They only had three years together. He finally got what he wanted after so many years of wanting and it was all taken away from him. At least he still had his children. Oh my God my children. How will they take this? He glanced over at his sleeping babies. They were only two. How are they supposed to live without Thor? How will _he _live without Thor? Loki collapsed onto the bed sobbing. He grabbed Thor's hand and kissed his fingers lightly. They were cold nothing like how they were when he would hold him, touch him, and caress him.

"Thor, please don't leave me. You promised. YOU PROMISED!" Loki was beginning to yell and started to hit his fists against the floor. It was cold and hard, painful but it didn't bother Loki he was numb to everything except the pain in his heart. He finally got what he always wanted just for it to be torn away from him.

"Papa? Is that father? Why is he not waking up? Papa?" He heard the twins' small voices. He wiped his tears away before turning to them.

"Hel, Fenrir, come hither." He held out his arms toward his children. They climbed into his lap resting their heads on his chest. He pushed the hair out of their faces and kissed their heads. "You know that your father loves you, right?"

"Yes. We know." They spoke together.

"Well I do not know if he can tell you again. He might have gone to a place where he can't tell you anymore. I just want you to understand that and know that he loves you for all eternity." They turned and stared into his eyes as tears began to fill their eyes.

"He loves you too, Papa." Hel wiped a single tear that escaped his eye. He kissed her hand.

"Loki?"


	5. Chapter 5

He heard the jumbled words of people talking next to him. He couldn't make out what they were saying and frankly he didn't care. He was having a nice dream about Loki and the twins. They were all playing next to a tree as the leaves began to fall around them. They were smiling and laughing while they rolled in the leaves that had already formed a pile on the ground. Thor tried to run to them but every time he would try to get close to them they would start to move farther and farther away. He tried to yell to them but no sound came out. They started to turn away to leave that was when he started to worry.

"Loki?" The words finally escaped his lips.

Loki turned and stared in disbelief at the cold, motionless body that was one his beloved Thor. Was he just imagining it? Or had he heard his name escape those beautiful lips. No one else could caress his name like that. Sadly, it was most likely his imagination running wild and giving him false hope.

"Loki, why are you leaving me? Twins?" Loki saw his lips move this time he began to cry.

"Thor, I will never leave you." Thor's eyes closed and then opened again. He looked around the room slowly before his eyes fell on their faces. Loki's eyes filled with more tears. "Do not ever do that again." Thor wiped the tears from Loki's cheeks and then caressed the twins' faces.

"I will never do that again it was the worst feeling I have ever had." Loki slowly leaned over him before kissing him lightly. As he tried to pull away Thor grabbed his face and pulled him to his lips again.

Thor stared into Loki's eyes intently he was fully healed, it was time for him to return to Midgard to make sure that Thanos was actually defeated and not in hiding. Loki was being stubborn and did not want him to go.

"Thor, do not remember what happened to you? I could not bare to feel that again." Thor sighed and stepped closer to him.

"I will be careful. I promise."

"No! If you are going to go I have one condition."

"And what pray-tell is that?" Thor smiled and leaned his forehead against Loki's.

"Bring the twins and I with you." Thor stopped breathing momentarily before pulling away from him and staring him in the face.

"You cannot be serious. Loki that is out of the question!" Loki's bottom lip started to stick out. He was pouting. Loki, the god of mischief! Pouting! Thor closed his eyes trying to calm the sudden urge to jump Loki. "No! Do not make that face."

"Hel, Fenrir, get ready we are leaving soon." Thor leaned against the doorframe his arms folded in front of his chest. He was glaring in Loki's direction. How could he let him and the twins go with him. Loki chuckled when he saw the face Thor was making. He was not going to avoid this, he was going with no matter what Thor said or did. It was unquestionable, unarguable, and unavoidable.

"Are we ready?" Thor finally spoke when they walked toward the door.

"Let us go." They left the house closing the door behind them as they walked away.

He sat in the chair staring at the screen and taking a sip from his glass. The images were flashing by but he didn't see them. There was a knock on the door he made a grunting noise to whoever was there. They opened the door slowly.

"Tony? Are you alright?" It was Pepper. She walked up slowly to him her heals clicking on the wood floor.

"How could you not tell me? Like seriously Pepper! If you knew this whole time why didn't you tell me?" He turned shouting at her she stopped and stared at him in disbelief.

"Why is this such an issue for you? Its called woman's intuition we just know these things. Why is me knowing that making you so angry?" She edged closer to him carefully.

"You could have told me! God!" He didn't understand why this was pissing him off so much. Fuck! Why was he so angry? Jarvice began to speak.

"Sir, Thor is here to see you." Pepper turned and walked out of the room leaving Tony to his thoughts.

"Hello, My name is Pepper Potts we haven't been introduced yet." Pepper held out her hand toward Thor. He took it and kissed her knuckled lightly.

"I am Thor, Son of Odin and this is Loki, Son of Laufey. These are our children Hel and Fenrir." Pepper stared down at the two children. They looked identical to Thor and Loki.

"They are adorable. Let me go and see what is taking Tony so long." She walked back into the room where Tony had been sulking. "Hurry up. Loki and Thor are waiting." His eyes grew wide. Loki was here? He stood and stalked towards the door quickly.

"Shakespeare, Reindeer Games, always a pleasure."

"Stark, I just wanted to make sure that Thanos really was defeated." Thor walked towards him. He stared at Loki carefully watching his every move.

"Papa, who is that man? Why is he dressed like that?" He heard the small voice before he saw who made it. It was a small boy. He had the same facial features as Loki his hair was black as night his eyes stared into his with the same depth but they were a piercing blue like Thor's. There was a throbbing in his chest. He had to remember to check his chest piece later.

"That is how the Midgardians dress, Fenrir." Loki shushed the child before he could speak again.

"Stark?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah we killed him. Natasha shot him right between the eyes after you went down." Loki inhaled sharply. "Sorry."

"I must see the body. Take me to him."

"Sorry I don't know where the body is only Fury does. You'll have to take it up with the big guy."

"Do you know his location?" Thor was standing directly in front of him now. He couldn't see the child called Fenrir anymore.

"Yeah. I'll take you to him." He drank the last of his scotch and headed toward the door. Thor and Loki following him.

They arrived about an hour later. Fury was getting ready to go on the ship when they pulled up to him.

"Stark, what the hell are you doing here?" Fury shouted as he got out of his Audi. Thor and Loki stepped out a moment later. Fury took his gun from his holster. "What is he doing here?"

"I am not here to fight or take your puny world. I promise." Loki stood in front of the small children.

"Fury, we are just here to make sure that Thanos really was killed." Thor put himself between them holding his hands in the air.

"He was. Didn't Stark tell you? Agent Romonov shot him in the head after you were hit."

"I know that, however, we still need to see his body to be sure." Fury sighed and shook his head.

"I can't help you there. The board has taken custody of him. They wanted to run tests and see what they could learn about your kind from him."

"Their decision was unwise." Loki spoke again.

"It was a stupid ass decision again. Just like when they decided to send the nuke straight for Manhattan. They really don't know how to make good decisions." Fury held the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He was clearly getting irritated.

"Then there is nothing else for us to do here." Thor turned to grab Loki's arm and the children.

"Wait! You guys just got here. Why don't you stay for a while? Take in the sights. You can see everyone. I know that Natasha is worried and wants to make sure you are alright, Thor." Tony spoke frantically. Loki and Thor stared at him in disbelief.

"If we may."

Barton and Natasha were sitting, staring at each other for a long time when there was a knock on the door. Fury opened it and told them that they were needed on the bridge. They slowly made their way behind Fury.

"Nat, are you ok? Seriously?" Barton grabbed her wrist and stopped her before they walked onto the bridge.

"I'm fine just worried. I hope that Thor is ok." She turned and walked through the archway. She heard bickering from the table where they had meetings. Who the hell is fighting now? I hope this isn't what we came for. The voices sounded familiar. Was that Tony she heard? She walked closer to the table and heard a deep chuckle. Who is that?

"Natasha!" Thor stood and smiled at her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Tony stood, as did Loki, and two tiny children.

"Thor? Is that really you?" She stepped closer and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Why who else would it be?" Barton walked up slowly behind her.

"Good to see you again, Thor." Thor set Natasha down and pulled him into a hug.

"It is good to see you also my friend." He began to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

***** WARNING*****

Pepper and Tony will be having a lets say, intimate moment. But no sex. Cuz Pepper and Tony having sex grosses us out. And Tony will fall in love with a child. NO he will not be raping anyone. Or sleeping with the child. Until…..well you can figure that one out. Please do not get mad or attempt to reach through your screen and kill us.

Oh yeah btw thanks for all the reviews :D We really appreciate the feedback. It also helps us get ideas. And shit (Maile said this not me). Oh yeah. We've never been properly introduced. There's two of us Maile and Bianca. K yeah. If you actually read all that thanks. If not then you can suck it. Not really. But seriously. Go suck it. K bye.

Tony sat staring at the two small children that sat close to Loki. They looked so much like them it was scary. They all sat around his living room. Pepper was sitting next to him holding a glass and laughing at a joke that Rogers made about something. He really wasn't listening to anything. He took a sip of his scotch and continued to stare at the two children.

"So Loki, Thor, how are you two able to have children?" Loki stared at Banner and held back his laugh.

"Well, we did not know until about a month in and even then I just thought I was sick. The AllFather had to tell us."

"AllFather?" Pepper asked suddenly.

"My father, Odin." Thor spoke up before Loki could answer.

"Yes, he told us that the Jotunn are breeders and we never realized it before but there are not any female Frost Giants there." Banner looked at him leaning forward slightly, intrigued.

"So how did you, you know, give birth?" Banner asked after a long silence.

Loki and Thor looked at each other. Loki grinned. Thor just shook his head. "should we tell them?" "No." "Why not?" "Cuz I said so" "But-" "No" Bu-" "No" "Oh come on Thor." "No" Loki's lower lip started to quiver pitifully. "You're no fun." "Loki we are in public" Loki just crossed his arms and turned away his lip poking out.

Tony just stared before breaking the awkward silence. "Is it just me or is reindeer games pouting?" Thor just glared at him. Banner cleared his throat. "So yeah back to my question. How exactly do you give birth." Loki glanced at Thor before blurting the answer out. "Let's just say they come out the same way it 'comes' in." Thor blushed fuchsia while Loki just grinned at the stunned faces. "What goes in where Papa?" Everyone turned to the small voice that came from Loki's left side. It was Fenrir. Tony was the first to speak.

"Things you don't need to know about yet, kid." Fenrir turned bright blue eyes on Tony. He found himself unable to speak. He was stunned. It was like the world had suddenly centered on this one boy. Tony mentally punched himself in the face multiple times. This was a _child_. He turned quickly away only to be met with the knowing eyes of Hel. How can a child have eyes that looked so old? She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "He will need you as much as you will need him." He blinked. _Wait….she's not in front of me_. He glanced around to see her sitting on Thor's lap. Tony blinked in shock. _What in the hell is going on? _"…Tony. Tony. TONY!" He jumped when he heard Pepper. "What?" "I've been calling your name for the last five minutes. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" He turned and saw his face reflected in her eyes. He saw that he was very pale.

"You're very pale. Are you feeling alright? Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah. I'll be back." He excused himself and left for the bathroom quickly. He remembered what Hel had whispered. But she was across the room when she did that. He stared at himself in the mirror. If what she said was true then the next few years he had waiting for Fenrir to grow up was gonna be long and hard…..no not hard. Lets not use that word again. Ever. Difficult…yeah that word. Difficult not hard. Shit. Dammit. Fuck-tard. Pepper. Yeah, yeah Pepper. Naked Pepper. A very, wet very naked Pepper. Hmmm wet…..and wearing something blue. Like his eyes…..fuck me. Its gonna be a long ass 16 years until that boy is 18. And what in the holy-fucking-gay-hell was he gonna do about Pepper?

**Knocking**

"Tony are you ok?" Pepper's worried voice was his undoing. He opened the door and pulled her into the large bathroom. He kissed her hard. "Tony?" She asked when he released her from his lips. She was panting, her hair was a mess, and her clothes were a mess. "Tony?" _fuck it _That was his last thought as he walked out of the bathroom. Tony Stark the famous playboy, billionaire, philanthropist could not get it up. What was wrong with him? He was known as a ladies man and now this? All this because of some little boy?

"Tony? You look sick." Banner spoke when he reentered the room.

"Nah, I'm fine just need to get a drink." He lied. He needed a whole lot more than a drink.

**Four Years Later**

"Fenrir get back here!" Loki stomped his way to his son's room where he had barricaded himself. Fenrir crawled under his bed. _No way in hell am I going back. Not when I have to see _him_ again. Seeing him and being able to comfort him is going to kill me. _Two years ago Pepper and Tony broke up. Apparently their sex life wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. So Pepper left him looking ecstatic that she would finally get to have sex after being celibate for four years. Fenrir was brought back to the present by his father's incessant yelling. He rolled his eyes. Fenrir had grown quite a bit since the last time they visited Midgard. He now had the looks of an 18-year-old man. Bright blue eyes much like his father, Thor's but they held the same depth as Loki's.

Loki was getting very angry with his son, for a 6 year old he had a lot of attitude. He began to pound on the door and yell loudly. Thor heard his husband yelling from a few rooms away. He decided it was a good idea to see what the problem was so he got off of his chair and headed to Fenrir's room where Loki was punching the door.

"Loki, calm down. I will speak with him." Thor pulled Loki away from the door and began to rub soothing circles on her arms.

"I do not know what his problem is! He loves going to Midgard but now this?" Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes getting irritated again. Thor kissed Loki's forehead.

"I will deal with him. Go get Hel ready to leave." Loki closed his eyes and nodded before leaving Thor to his son. Thor stared at the door for a moment before speaking. "Fenrir, open the door, please." The door finally opened.

"What?" Fenrir stared into the same piercing eyes that he had.

"Why do you not want to go to Midgard?" Thor got right to the point.

"I just do not want to go, Father." Fenrir felt that knot in his stomach that he got whenever he lied to someone he loved.

"Why do you feel like you must lie to me? Just tell me the truth, son."

"I just don't." The knot was getting larger and tighter.

"Fenrir."

"Father."

Thor sighed. This is not going to be easy. Thor eyed his son. He pounced. Fenrir's eyes popped open at the sight of his father jumping on him and they scuffled for a few minutes before Thor managed to pin Fenrir down. "Loki! I need a little help over here!" Loki walked in to find a very upset Fenrir with a very happy Thor sitting on him. He glanced up when Loki stared at him for a while and he felt his stares.

"What do you need help with? It looks like you have everything under control here." Hel walked up behind him and began to giggle. Fenrir just glared. Well glared as well as he could in this position. He blew blonde fringe out of his eyes. "How exactly is his making me go to Midgard? At this rate it just means you're going to be late." Thor glanced down at Fenrir. "Shh. Papa and I are talking."

"Fenrir, do you not want to go get ice cream with me?" Hel spoke from Loki's side. Fenrir's eyes grew wide as he recalled the last time they went and tried that delicious dessert that the Midgardians loved so much that Hawkeye let them try while they were there.

"When are we leaving?" Fenrir asked as he began to drool thinking about all of the ice cream they were going to eat while they were there this time.

**Midgard

Pepper hesitated, she needed to get her shit from Tony's but the last time they had spoken was when she decided to break it off. _Fuck, just knock on the door and get it over with, Pepper. _She shook her head and put on a forced smile to show him that she was happy and knocked on the door.

"Sir Ms. Potts is at the door."

"I'm not home Jarvis." Tony was debating on which shirt to wear. Blue or green? Well this blue matched _his _eyes but green was _his_ favorite color.

"Tony I know you're in there. Jarvis doesn't tell people that you're not home unless you tell him to."

Dammit. Leave it to Pepper. Well maybe she can help me with the shirt thing. "Just let her in Jarvis. Not like she's gonna leave me alone anytime soon."

Pepper stalked into the room. "Tony when are you going to stop telling Jarvis to send people away?" "When people start leaving me alone. Now which shirt?" he asked holding the two out. Pepper glanced at them before leaving to walk to the closet. "These." She said drawing out a bright green shirt and a blue jacket. She walked over to him and handed him the items. "Look Tony I just dropped by to grab something I forgot. Then I'll be completely out of your way for good." Tony eyed her as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Whatever you say Pepper." Tony walked over to the exit shouting over his shoulder "Grab whatevers yours I have to get going. Thor and Loki are coming back to visit and I have to make sure I'm not late." _Yeah because Fenrir will get mad at him. Better not say that out loud._ Pepper rolled her eyes as she headed down to the lab. Why that boy was so infatuated with Tony and vice versa she will never understand. Fenrir would always stare at Tony and demand to sit in his lap. _God he hated it when he would sit on his lap. Most awkward time of his life. _Tony shook his head trying to get the image out of his head.

****PLEASE READ

On a side note we're currently debating on whether or not Fenrir will be a breeder or not. We're open to opinions so please review! If it's not too much trouble please explain why too. We have a general idea of where we're going with this but we need opinions! K tanks. Bye bye lovelies.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello lovelies. Sorry for the long wait. Bianca lost her computer charger and we only had the story on one computer XP. Not gonna let that happen again. Anyway Happy Thanksgiving everyone! We hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Maile also wrote a story on her own that we will be uploading soon. Let us know what you think! Oh and we were still debating on making Fenrir a breeder or not so let us know what you think. Btw Fenrir will NOT end up with Tony so please give us your opinions. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

-Bianca and Maile

Thor, Loki, Hel, and Fenrir arrived at the same place and same time as they always had before. The Avengers were waiting for them as usual. The only thing that was different was that there was an almost grown looking Fenrir instead of a 6 year old. Banner was the first to speak when they saw the crazy sight before them.

"Fenrir, what happened to you?" Loki and Thor looked at each other before speaking.

"We do not understand it either. This just started happening since he turned 6 but it is not happening to Hel. We tried to ask the Allfather if he knew of anything that could cause something like this to happen but he did not." Loki explained calmly as Fenrir stood behind them looking at the ground. Tony's phone began to ring. For some reason Jarvis was calling him.

"What is it, Jarvis?" Tony growled into the phone as he walked away from the group of people, Banner had begun a checkup on Fenrir.

"Sir, your attention is needed. Someone has broken into your home and kidnaped Ms. Potts."

"What?" Tony was yelling now and everyone turned in his direction. "Why didn't any of the defenses work?"

"I'm sorry, sir someone turned off the system before I could do anything."

"Do you know where they have taken her?" Tony was rushing back to his car.

"The demands have not been made yet, sir." Tony closed his eyes in irritation.

"I'm heading back now. I'll be there soon."

Thor and the others looked at each other confused. Fenrir began to feel strange, it was like the knots he got when he lied but it was different.

"Fenrir? You look shorter and pale. Are you feeling alright?" Loki put his hand to Fenrir's forehead to feel his temperature.

"Y-yes. I am fine, Papa." He didn't know it yet but things were about to change… again.

Tony stared at the ransacked room that was before him. Pepper had a box sitting on the coffee table with her name written on it in her handwriting. Sadly, all of it was tipped over and all of its contents were on the floor.

"Jarvis, I want to you find her. Now." Tony went to go and clean up Pepper's things. He picked up various objects like clothes that she had left there that had sat in the back of his closet since she had left him, pictures that they had taken together, just little things mostly. Then, he saw it. It was a box that was wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. A little Santa Claus was on the gift tag.

_To: Tony Stark_

_ Love: Pepper Potts_

Their names were written in her handwriting. Why hadn't he received this? Then he remembered they had broken up right before Christmas. He held the present in his hand. It was the height of a Nook but its width was like that of an iPad. After, staring at it for what seemed like a century he finally decided to open it. He slowly opened the box trying not to tear the paper too much. There was a class case inside with a strange circular object. When he pulled it out he realized what it was… his first mini arc reactor. There was a plaque in beautiful script it read: _You gave this to me what seems like a lifetime ago now I want you to treasure it as much as I treasure your real heart. _He stared at the plaque for a long time. His face was getting hot.

"Why is Pepper always so cheesy? And why the hell am I blushing from the cheesiness?"

"Sir, the rest of the Avenger's are here."

"Let 'em in, Jarvis."

"Yes, sir." The Avengers were standing staring at the mess before them.

"What happened, Stark?" Fury spoke walking up to where he was sitting on the floor.

"They took Pepper while she was here getting the rest of her things."

"Who?" Thor put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I don't know Shakespeare but I'm going to find out." He was holding the small glass object in his hands.

A few hours later there was a call from a blocked number. Tony answered on the second ring.

"Who is this? What do you want?"

"Mr. Stark, I would expect a more business tone when you answer a phone call, but maybe that is just me." The man on the other side of the phone had a slight accent. Tony couldn't place it but he had definitely heard this voice somewhere before. "Well it can't be helped. I assume you have noticed the disappearance of Ms. Potts by now?"

"Uh, yeah being as she was in my house and you trashed the place." Tony was getting irritated. "Just tell me what you want."

"Oh, nothing of consequence."

"You could have just came and we could have talked everything out if it is something small instead of you making a huge mess in my house that I now have to clean, I might add."

"You know those sweet little children you always have at your house? I'd like to, lets say, borrow them for some experiments." Thor clenched his fists when he heard the man's demands.

"No, no way in hell. They aren't even mine to give away."

"They both seem to have a special attachment to you, especially the boy. Well, if you can't do what I want then I guess nothing can be done." There was a muffled cry from somewhere on the other side of the phone.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Give me three weeks."

"You have a week and a half. That's it." The line went dead and Tony stared off into space for a moment before he heard Thor speak.

"Who was that, Stark? Was it about Pepper?"

"I don't know who it was but they wanted to make a trade for Pepper."

"What do they want?" Loki spoke from somewhere out of his line of sight.

"They want the twins." There was a long silence where everyone took a moment to wrap their minds around what was just said.

**A week later**

Tony stared at himself in the mirror. He needed to make a decision in the next two days. _I am not going to give over the twins to someone like that. Who knows what he will do to them. _He already knew what he was going to do, when he received a call about where he was going to meet the kidnapper he would trace the call and fly in and rescue Pepper. Everyone would be safe then.

Loki sat next to Fenrir's temporary bed. There was something wrong with him. Over the last week he had been shrinking and changing back into a small child. Now, he was the size of a 6 year old how he should be. Loki was waiting for Thor to return with Odin, he was the only person who could possibly explain why this was happening.

"Papa?" Fenrir spoke in his sweet, innocent voice.

"What is it, love?" Loki pushed the hair out of Fenrir's eyes.

"Where is Hel? I would like to speak with her, please." His eyes were pleading with Loki it was as if it were it was a dire situation that he spoke to her.

"I shall go and find her." He stood and walked out of the room. Hel sat outside of the room. She held her knees close to her chest and her face was downcast. "Hel, your brother wishes to speak with you."

"Alright, Papa." He helped her stand and she slowly opened the door and walked into the dimly lit room. Loki followed her and shut the door quietly behind them.

"Hel, have you seen it?" Fenrir was sitting up in the bed now staring intently at her.

"Do you speak of the outcomes that will happen if we sit here idly?" Hel spoke calmly as she sat in the chair next to his bed.

"What are you two speaking of?" Loki was confused and didn't know what they were talking about.

"The future, Papa." Loki stared at them for a moment but before he could have them elaborate Thor rushed into the room.

"Father will not come. He refused, he said that he does not want to come here and that we must bring Fenrir back if he is to see what is wrong with him." Thor was furious and began pacing back and forth through the room.

"What will he do if traveling is what caused this?" Loki stood and shouted.

"I do not know." Thor turned and saw the twins staring at him. He knelt by the bed. "Hello, son. How are you feeling? You are much smaller than when I saw you last." He ruffled Fenrir's hair and lightly touched Hel's check.

"I feel better now. My body no longer aches as it did before you left." Fenrir looked down at his hands.

"Thor may we speak in private?" Loki touched his shoulder lightly. Thor just nodded and stood placing his hand on Hel's shoulder. He followed Loki out of the room leaving Hel and Fenrir alone.

"Hel, we need to go and save Pepper."

"I know, but we must wait until Tony leaves to try and save her otherwise it will not work properly." Hel slowly reached across the sheets and grabbed Fenrir's hand.

"I am scared, sister. What if father does not realize we are gone in time to save us?"

"You already know that outcome. Why do you even have to ask?" Hel's eyes were empty of any emotion. "We know where they are hiding Pepper and we know that they want us so we must go in everyone's place and just hope that it turns out right."

"Papa will notice we are gone won't he?"

"He had better, for our sakes."

The call came the next day Jarvis was ready to begin tracking the moment the phone was answered.

"Stark." He answered calmly.

"Mr. Stark, have you come to a decision yet?" The voice on the other end purred into his ear.

"Yes. I will bring them with me to the meeting place. Their parents have no idea about any of this." Tony lied easily.

"Good. Then let's make a date." There was a joyful tone in the voice.

"Well if I say that I am going to take them to work with me and then you just set up an appointment at my company, under a pseudo name of course and we shall make the deal then."

"Fair enough I shall call and make an appointment for Friday. Keep your schedule open." The line went dead.

"Jarvis?"

"I found him, sir. He is located in a warehouse not far from here."

"I'm leaving then." He suited up quickly and flew off to the coordinates Jarvis gave him.

Steve watched as Tony flew off into the midmorning sun and wished him luck before rushing to tell everyone else what he just witnessed.

"Stark just left to do something irrational." It was all he needed to say to get everyone moving. Hel and Fenrir nodding inconspicuously at each other.

"Papa, may we go and play?" They tugged on Loki's clothes and spoke in unison staring up at him.

"Of course just stay close." Loki went back to the conversation about going after Tony. No one noticed as the two children slipped into the shadows and out the front door.

Tony burst into the small warehouse there was a woman sitting in a chair. She looked familiar but he didn't know where he knew her.

"I thought this would happen so I waited here for you. As you can see Pepper is not here." Before Tony could reply he was jumped his suit did nothing for him for a long time until he finally found an opening and escaped. He was battered and bruised when he returned to his penthouse. Everyone stared at him.

"What happened?"

"I was attacked." Was all he could reply as he fell onto the floor they still did not notice that the twins were missing and at that very moment they were stepping into the warehouse that Tony just escaped.

"Oh, hello little ones." The woman purred and smiled like a Cheshire cat, her brown hair falling over her shoulders in light curls.

"Hello, Ms. Foster." They said in unison holding hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**There are a lot of questions that get answered in this chapter but there is also a few more questions that will hopefully be answered in the next few chapters. Let us know what you think and maybe leave what you think will happen next. Smooches, lovelies. **

It hadn't been long when he noticed that the twins had gone missing. It was only about an hour later that Loki went looking for them and he realized that they were not in the mansion.

"THOR!" He screamed went he had searched every where.

"Loki? What is wrong?" Thor ran into the room with everyone in tow.

"They are gone! I can't find them anywhere! I have searched everywhere!" Tears ran down his cheeks.

"Loki… slow down who is gone?" Thor asked pulling Loki into an embrace.

"The twins!" Thor's eyes grew wide.

"What?" Tony asked stepping forward.

Questions and accusations started flying. Tony just stood there the entire time looking stricken. Loki started crying hysteria bubbling up from within. Thor set him down on the couch before calling for order.

"Look I'll go to the Allfather. Perhaps he has some idea of what is going on. Also why Fenrir has suddenly changed back to a little boy after growing so rapidly."

"I'm staying here." Thor turned around to gawk at Loki.

"You cannot stay here alone!"

"I need to be here in case they come back! Do not question my reasoning! Just go and talk to father, Thor!" Loki turned away from him as another sobbing fit hit him.

"Very well. I shall return soon." Thor clenched his fist as he bent down to kiss Loki's forehead. "Calm down, Loki. If they are anything like us…" He didn't finish his sentence because Loki gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Go… before I change my mind." Loki pushed Thor away with his one hand as he wiped his tear streaked face with the other.

….

Thor rushed through Asgard trying to find his father.

"FATHER!" Thor called when he finally gave up on searching him out.

"Thor? What are you doing here? Has something happened?" Frigga asked after embracing him.

"Mother, where is father? It is urgent that I speak with him." She nodded and started to walk with him following at her heels.

"He has been in deep thought for a few days now. Are you alright? You are shaking, dear." Thor was quiet for a long time before finally finding the words.

"The twins disappeared, Fenrir's body is now it's proper size. I do not know what to think anymore, mother. I need to see if father knows any reasoning as to why this is all happening." Frigga stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Odin asked breaking the silence.

"Father! Please I am need of your wisdom. I have an idea where the twins are… but I want to be sure."

"That can wait… did you say that Fenrir's body went back to it's proper size?"

"Yes..? Why is that of such importance at the moment? Do you know something, darling?" Frigga spoke finally.

"Father?" Thor asked after Odin had been silent for a long time.

"Does he have something that he cares about deeply?" Odin asked finally after staring into the distance for what seemed like an eternity.

"He cares about many things."

"Thor, come with me we have many things we need to discuss. Where is Loki?"

"He stayed on Midgard in case the twins returned." Odin rushed off quickly. Frigga and Thor followed him obediently, none of them noticed the person who had overheard their conversation from the shadows. Nor had they seen the person run off to find Hiemdall.

…

Tony and Steve paced back and forth in front of Loki trying to understand where the twins would go.

"Loki, have they said anything strange in the past few days?" Steve asked after nothing came to anyone's mind.

"No, nothing… they have hardly been in the same room for the past few-" Loki froze. The one time he remembered them being together played over and over again in his mind. "Oh no."

"What is it? Have you figured something out?" Steve asked kneeling next to him.

"When Thor returned from Asgard, Fenrir asked for Hel and they were speaking strangely. I did not understand the meaning of their words."

"What did they say?" Tony asked kneeling beside Steve.

"Fenrir asked Hel if she had seen it Hel asked if he meant about what would happen if they sat their idly. I asked what they were speaking of and they looked at me and said the future. Before, I could ask them any further Thor had returned and asked to speak with me alone."

"Did they speak of anything else when you returned?" Tony asked again.

"No, but we left them alone for a long time they most likely made a plan to go and…"

"Save Pepper!" Steve and Tony finished his sentence for him as they jumped off of the floor.

"They're probably at the warehouse where I thought they were holding Pepper!" Tony said rushing to suit up in his armor.

"Sir, there is someone at the door with a bag over their head." Jarvis said suddenly.

"What?" They all asked in unison. Tony slowly made his way to the door. He slowly opened the door. The person with the bag over their head fell into his arms.

"Tony…" She whispered as he lifted the bag off of her head.

"Pepper? What did they do to you?" Bruises and dried blood covered her face. Her left eyes was swollen shut. Tony stared at her for a long time rage growing and tears filling his eyes.

"Tony, let me take her." Steve asked standing over them slowly grabbing Pepper out of his arms.

"Whoever that bitch was is gonna get it." Tony said clenching his fists as he stood.

"Wait, it was a woman who did this?" Loki asked as he made room for Pepper on the couch.

"I must have forgotten to mention that." Tony said as he began to suit up. He hissed as he touched one of his wounds.

"Stark, I would advise you not do that right now." Steve said walking up to him trying to help out of what he had already put on.

"She might move the twins if we do not hurry!" Tony protested.

"Tony… Don't." Loki said grabbing Tony's arm.

…

"I have only seen this one other time." Odin said finally, breaking the silence that had loomed over them for a long time.

"Darling?" Frigga asked touching his hand.

"This sometimes happens to Frost Giants when they find someone that they need to protect."

"What do you mean, Father?" Thor asked not understanding what he meant.

"Has anyone that he is close to been through a great ordeal recently?"

"The only person I can think of is when Pepper and Tony broke up but that was…" Thor's eyes grew wide. "Right before he started to age rapidly."

"I think I understand what is going on now." Odin sighed.

"What is it, darling?"

"When did he start to look like a child again?"

"It started when we arrived on Midgard… right before Pepper was kidnapped." Thor was clenching his fists.

"If what you are telling me is true, he only started aging rapidly because it was what they both needed to grow closer and when she was kidnapped and Tony found out he realized his true feelings. There is something about their relationship that he feels the need to kindle." Thor stood there for a long time contemplating what he was speaking. "It could be anything, but it is most likely that they are to have the child that he will spend the rest of his life with. If it is not that then they will lead him to the person is meant for."

"Father, do you know where the twins are?" Thor asked after being silent for a long time.

"Hiemdall may. Go ask him and you may want to hurry. Things are about to be shook up." Odin was staring off into the distance.

….

Tony stared at Loki and patted his hand before looking at the ground.

"Loki, this is all my fault. If I wouldn't have left Pepper here alone, none of this would have happened."

"You're right," Tony looked up at him. "She would have been taken at another point in time and we probably would not have even known she was taken until they made the demands." Loki rested his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I know, but I'm just hurting everyone I care about. I even hurt the most important person in my life." He said looking over at Pepper. "What is the point of being a superhero if you can't protect what you treasure most in this world?" A sob escaped Pepper's mouth.

"Tony…" He rushed over to her.

"I'm here." She looked at him and touched her face.

"I love you." She whispered before falling back asleep.

"I love you."

….

"Are you sure, Hiemdall?" Thor asked shocked.

"Are you questioning me, Thor Odinson?" Hiemdall turned and glared at him.

"I suppose not. Send me back. I need to save my children." He was gone as fast as he arrived.

"Good luck, my son." Odin said behind Hiemdall suddenly.

Thor flew through the skies and burst into the small shack that he knew they were at. The twins were on beds, the room almost looked like a hospital.

"Father…" They spoke in unison he rushed over to them ripping the straps that held them down and pulled them into his arms.

"Hel, Fenrir. Are you alright?" He asked through kisses that he showered them with.

"Do you really think I would hurt your children," There was a long pause. "Thor?" Jane stepped out of the shadows.

"Jane, why have you done this?" He stepped between her and the twins.

"They are fascinating, Thor. We can learn so much from them."

"What do you mean?"

"Certainly you know how powerful your own children are." She said stepping closer to him.

"How do you even know about them?" He avoided her question.

"Thor, don't you know what my field of work is? I know whenever you come to Midgard, but something changed when you started bringing them. Readings were off the charts. I just had to see what was so amazing, so when you started making regular trips I would follow you and make observations, but I needed to see them in person." She touched his arm lightly. "Who's their mother, Thor?"

"Loki gave birth to them." She began to chuckle.

"Really? That explains so much. I must meet your, Loki." She looked back at the twins. "Do you want to go see Loki, children?"

"Yes." Fenrir spoke for all of them.

"Very well. Thor, you and your children may leave, but I do enjoy these visits. Please bring them back so that I can run more tests." She ran her fingers across his cheek, he turned and picked the twins up and flew off quickly without responding.

…..

Loki decided to go for a walk to clear his mind, everything was just happening so quickly it made his head throb. He enjoyed walking in the fresh air it reminded him of home, he found a small wood and decided to walk through it. It reminded him of the walks he used to have with the twins when they were very small. He took a deep breath when he had walked through the trees for a long time and decided it was time to start heading back.

"Loki." The familiar voice spoke a few yards ahead of him and there she stood in a clearing of trees.

"Sif, what are you doing here?" He asked when he got closer and saw her face.

"Thor and the Allfather sent me. They said that you needed help to find your children."

"Is Thor not come back with you?" He asked hopeful that Thor was somewhere on the same realm as he was again.

"No, he had something he needed to handle." Loki's eyes drained of their light and hope.

"Oh, I see. Are the warriors three with you?"

"It is only me, and since you are alone…" She stopped speaking for a while before lunging toward him too quickly for him to react. "I'll kill you here and now!"

_Thor. _He saw Thor and the twins' faces as he closed his eyes waiting for death to welcome him with open arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor arrived back at Tony's with Fenrir on his back and Hel safely tucked under his arm. They were bombarded with hugs and kisses from everyone, everyone that is but Loki.

"Where is Loki?" Thor asked after he had scanned the room.

"He went for a walk to clear his mind." Tony answered ruffling Fenrir's hair. Thor felt like something was wrong and flew off.

"I must go look for him!" He yelled back towards them.

Loki stood very still hoping that the pain would be over quickly. Sif owed him that much didn't she? His eyes were glued shut, he stayed that way just thinking of the twins and Thor. Then, he remembered what had happened all those years ago in that lonely iron box.

_He stared at the door thinking about many things and wondering how long the Allfather would keep him locked away in here. It had only been a few months since Thor had brought him back to Asgard after his humiliating defeat by the Avengers. _

_ "May I see him? It's urgent." He heard Sif speaking from the other side of the closed door. What could she possibly want? Maybe she was here to release him. Yeah, as if that could possibly happen. They door opened slowly. "Loki? Are you alright? Are the gaurds treating you well?" She asked him he just looked at her. How was he supposed to respond with this thing over his mouth? "Oh I forgot you cannot speak." She stepped closer to him and he just sat there waiting for the good news. She stared at her nails for a long time before back handing him. He had forgotten how good of a hitter she was. "That's for what you did to Midgard." He stared up at her didn't she know that he was regretting what he did and that he only did it to get Thor's attention? "I shall return later to make you pay for everything else." She said as she left the room and slammed the door behind her. _

"GET OFF OF ME!" He heard Sif scream and slowly opened his eyes to see if Thor had saved him. It wasn't.

"Why are you doing this?" The strange, barely dressed woman asked calmly. She held Sif down without any trouble.

"HE TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Sif was still screaming and was trying her hardest to push the woman off.

"What is killing him going to do besides hurt the one you love?" She still kept her voice calm. Sif was finally quiet and stared at her for a long time.

Thor found Loki staring at two women fighting a few minutes later.

"Loki! What are you doing out here?" Thor touched his shoulder and Loki jumped before turning toward him. His eyes lit up instantly seeing his love before him.

"Thor? When did you get back? Have you found out where the twins are yet?" He wrapped his arms around Thor's waist and stared into his eyes.

"I already got them. They are safe at Stark's when I got back I had a strange feeling and I needed to find you… Who are they?" Thor asked looking past Loki at the two quarreling women. "Sif? What are you doing here?" He finally realized who the one woman who was being held down was.

"I would suggest you take Loki and leave. Sif tried to kill him a moment ago, if I hadn't seen her eavesdropping on you and the Allfather I would not have followed her here." The pale woman looked at them, she had strikingly blue eyes and short black hair.

"Who are you?" They asked together staring at her for a long time.

"That's unimportant at this time. Just go before I lose my grip on her!" They took her word and Thor held Loki close as they flew back to Stark tower. Fenrir and Hel were giggling at Banner's story about fighting the chitauri when they stepped inside.

"Is she feeling any better?" Loki asked touching Tony's shoulder carefully.

"Yeah. She's in the bedroom now she wanted to be alone for a while." He said looking over toward the closed door across the room. Loki saw the worried expression on Tony's face and looked toward the door also while he sat next to him.

"You should go and talk to her." Loki nudged his side lightly. "Tell her what is weighing on your heart. It will make you both feel better, trust me." Tony turned toward him and he smiled a sincere smile.

"I suppose you're right." Tony returned the smile and slowly stood everyone in the room followed him with his eyes. He sighed before he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Pepper called from the other side and he opened the door and stepped inside. Everyone let out the breath they were all holding at the same time when the door closed behind Tony.

"I hope they are able to make up." Hel was the first to break the silence, everyone burst into laughter.

"They will, I've seen it." Fenrir smiled at her and she nodded.

"Speaking of seeing things," Loki stood and walked over and kneeled in front of them. "Since when have you two been able to see the future and why have you not told us?"

"Future?" Thor stood by Loki looking at them seriously. "What do you mean future?"

"These two are able to see the future and they never told us about it." Loki turned and looked up at him.

"Since when?" Thor asked them they stared up at him.

"Since we can remember, father." They said in unison trying to hide the fear in their voices.

"What?" Loki stared at them for a long time.

"Well at least we know now." Thor lifted them into his arms and kissed them both.

"When did you become a father?" Loki asked sarcastically, Thor burst into laughter.

Tony stared at Pepper for a long time. The bruises that covered her face were darker now but she had bathed so there was no longer dried blood caked over the bruises. Her left was purple and swollen shut still.

"Tony." She patted the spot next to her on the bed urging him to sit next to her. He slowly made his way across the room.

"I'm sorry. If I would have been here, none of this would have happened!" Tony said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Tony, if you would have been here then we both would have been taken." She touched his head with her other hand.

"It would have been better than you being alone." He lifted his head and stared at her for a long time.

"I wasn't alone I was thinking about you the whole time. I knew you would come for me. I knew you wouldn't rest until I was safe and that's what kept me going." She gave him a small smile. There was a strange prickling sensation in his eyes.

"But I didn't Pepper. I tried but they tricked me and the twins were taken because of my stupidity!" Tears were falling freely now.

"I know they told me but you tried everything and I don't blame you." She touched his cheek.

"Pepper, what's the point of being a superhero when you can't even protect the thing that's most precious to you?" He asked staring into her eyes. She finally got what he was saying and leaned closer toward him.

"I love you, Tony." She whispered and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Pepper." He whispered back and closed the distance between them. He forgot how Pepper felt on his lips, how perfect they were for each other, and how he missed this. They stayed that way for a long time just kissing each other and holding hands. They didn't know how long the kiss lasted and frankly they didn't care, it was perfect the way it was.

"Is it weird that I missed that?" Pepper asked blushing when they finally broke the kiss off.

"No, I missed it too." Tony leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Why did something like this have to happen in order for me to see that you are my world?" He asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, but it is the same for me too. I thought that I was better off without you. Then, you ended up being the only thing on my mind the entire time." They stared at each other for a long time, holding hands, and whispering 'I love you' back and forth.

Thor and Loki stared at the twins who were listening to Fury telling a story about something that happened a few years before they were born. He made huge hand gestures and they all laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

"Thor?" Loki leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Hmm?" He smiled at the twins before turning toward him.

"Can we go and talk?"

"Of course." They both stood and walked out into another room as the twins were pretending to be monsters attacking Fury. "What is it?"

"Who was that woman that saved me? I've never seen her before." Loki asked staring at him.

"I don't know but I get the feeling that we will be seeing her again." Thor stared off into the distance as he pulled Loki into a hug. _Who was that woman?_


	10. Childhood Memories

**Here is a one-shot of Thor and Loki when they were children. We mentioned something like this in the earlier chapters and someone said that we should do this and I was thinking about it for a while. Let us know what you think or if you want more of these little back stories about when they were children. We are only thinking of you, lovelies. :)**

Thor stared up into the darkness that filled his and Loki's bedroom. Something was wrong and he couldn't sleep until he figured out what it was. He pushed the blanket off of him and set his feet on the cold stone floor. He heard Loki talking in his sleep and walked toward him.

"Loki? Are you sleeping?"

"Hmmm? What is it, Thor?" Loki asked sleepily opening his eyes and looking up at Thor.

"Something does not feel right. Are you feeling alright?" Thor leaned over Loki and placed his forehead to Loki's. He jumped back yelping from the difference in temperature.

"I feel fine."

"But brother you are freezing!"

"What are you talking about? I feel fine! I'm actually a little warm." Thor tried to life his brother up but he wasn't strong enough.

"I must go and get father and mother!" He ran dutifully to his parent's bedchamber. They slept peacefully Odin held Frigga close. "Father, Mother!" He whispered shaking Odin.

"Thor? What is it? What's wrong?" Frigga asked sitting up slightly looking over at him.

"It is Loki! Something is wrong he is freezing, Mother! Please come quick!" She quickly jumped from the bed and followed Thor, who grabbed her hand and began to tow her along. Loki was sleeping again when they arrived in their bedchamber.

"Loki, dear? Are you feeling alright?" Frigga asked placing her wrist on Loki's forehead. "Oh my! You are freezing. You're as cold as ice."

"Mother, I am fine." He whined when she pulled him into her arms trying to warm him up. Thor began to sniffle behind Frigga she turned.

"Thor? Why are you crying, darling?" She held her arm out to him and he hid his face in her neck.

"I just want Loki to be alright!" Thor was crying hysterically now he had tears overflowing from his eyes and snot running from his nose. "I DO NOT WANT LOKI TO DIE!" He screamed through sobs.

"Loki is not going to die, darling." Frigga tried to soothe Thor and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Thor, calm down I am fine. I am not going to die. You cannot get rid of me that easily." Loki giggled sleepily Thor stared at him with tears in his eyes for a long time. Frigga held them both against her chest and rocked them back and forth for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Are they asleep?" Odin asked stepping into the bedchamber she jumped slightly from the sudden noise that interrupted the silence.

"Yes. Thor is so worried about Loki. Should we not just tell them?" She asked as he lifted Thor from her lap.

"No. It is something that they do not need to know. Loki will think that he is different but he is our son just as much as Thor is." Odin pulled the blanket over Thor before looking over at Frigga who was gently tucking Loki into his bed.

"Goodnight, Loki. I love you." She kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, Mother." He mumbled as she walked over to Thor.

"Goodnight, Thor. I love you." She kissed his forehead and he sighed before rolling away from her. Frigga smiled and wrapped her arms around Odin's waist.

"Let us go to sleep, my love." Odin whispered before kissing her nose. She smiled and they walked back to their bedchamber. He held her close when they had settled back into bed.

"Goodnight, darling." She whispered after they lay in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"Goodnight." He kissed her temple before they fell into a deep sleep.

Loki shivered and sat up looking around the dark room. He threw the blanket aside and ran across the cold floor toward Thor's bed.

"Thor, may I sleep with you?" He whispered Thor rubbed his eyes before sitting up slightly.

"Of course, brother. Are you alright?"

"Just a bad dream." Loki crawled up next to Thor. They cuddled close to each other Thor draped his arm over Loki protectively. They fell asleep a few minutes later their faces close together, Thor's which was streaked with tears and Loki's pale and practically perfect. They breathed evenly, their hearts were in time, and they held each other close the entire night.

**Well we hope you enjoyed this little early Christmas gift one-shot of Thor and Loki's childhood. If you want more let us know and we might write some more. We are going to try and finish the 10th chapter ASAP! We have been neglecting it for a while and for that we are sorry that you have to wait so long. We are going to try our very best to finish it. We are like halfway done with the chapter but every time we try to write more something comes up. Anyways.. Thanks lovelies and have a great day! :) **


	11. Chapter 10

****UPDATED****

Loki jumped from the bed he was lying in next to Thor, screaming from the nightmare he was having.

"Loki, calm down I am here." Thor pulled him into an embrace and kissed his forehead repeatedly.

"Thor." He dug his nails into Thor's skin. He wanted to be as close to him as possible.

"Loki tell me what happened. Your nightmares are getting worse." Thor whispered into his ear.

"Later." Loki leaned his face closer to Thor's.

"You have done this for the past two weeks since Sif almost killed you. And you always tell me that you will tell me later but you never do." Loki pressed his lips against Thor's to silence him. He needed this, he didn't want to think about what had happened all those years ago. Not anymore than he already had to.

"I promise I'll tell you later just… give me this." Thor sighed and gave in. He pushed Loki onto the bed kissing his face at first then slowly made his way down his body. Soon, he had kissed every inch of Loki's body.

"Loki." Thor said staring down at him. Loki shivered from the intensity of his stare. He felt like those icy blue eyes were burning through to his soul.

"Thor, please."

"Please what?" Thor asked tilting his head to the side giving him a sly half smile.

"Put it in already!" Loki blushed as he said it out loud. Thor chuckled and granted Loki's wish at a painfully slow rate. "Thor!" Loki cried when he couldn't take the wait any longer and moved his hips to meet Thor halfway.

"Loki, do not rush me. I want to take it slow this time." Thor said when he was all the way inside of Loki. He slowly stroked Loki keeping in time with his slow thrusts.

"But… I need it." Loki pouted at him.

"Stop that. Otherwise I might break you." Loki blushed at Thor's remark and stopped immediately. Thor slowly began to move inside of him while he kissed every inch that he could reach. Loki began to claw at Thor's back and moaning his name.

"Thor, faster please. I can't take it anymore!" Loki moaned into Thor's ear huskily. That was Thor's breaking point, he thrust into him faster and harder making Loki scream in ecstasy. "There!" Loki screamed when Thor had found his sweet spot. He hit that spot over and over. "Thor I'm almost-" Loki panted.

"Wait, I'm not there yet." He stopped for a moment keeping Loki from his climax then began again but stopped when Loki was close. He kept this up for what seemed like an eternity. Loki stared at Thor for a moment for leaning up toward him and kissing his cheek.

"Thor, I love you." He whispered wrapping his arms around Thor's neck and his legs around his waist. Thor was in shock for a moment in shock at what Loki had said then he smiled.

"I love you." He kissed Loki and thrust into him a few more times before they came together. Loki cried out as Thor hit his sweet spot one last time and then he was lost in the climax that he had been waiting for. When they both had come down from their highs they sat holding each other until they fell into a peaceful slumber.

Loki rolled over trying to get closer to Thor but he wasn't there anymore.

"Thor?" He asked sitting up the sun had risen outside and he slowly stood, pulling on some sweatpants that Tony had lent him. He headed toward the door and opened it to find Thor sitting with the twins as they ate some breakfast.

"Morning, sleepy head." He said as Loki walked toward them. "Or should I say good afternoon?" Thor corrected himself looking at the clock over the stove.

"Where are the others?" He asked sitting next to Fenrir.

"Pepper and Tony went out on a date and the rest had some Avenger things to deal with." Thor explained while he stared at Hel who slowly brought the fork to her mouth.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I couldn't leave you and the twins here alone and you have some explaining to do that you promised me last night." Thor finally looked up at him. Loki blushed as he remembered the deal they had made.

"Fenrir, Hel, would you like to go for a walk?" Loki said staring into Thor's eyes.

"May we? Please!" Thor rolled his eyes and looked at them.

"Alright but put on a jacket it's a little cold out." They cheered and ran to find warmer clothes and their shoes. "I take it you are going to tell me on our walk?" Loki smiled at him as he stood and went to find something to wear.

"We shall have to find out."

They walked for a long time in silence watching the twins run along the trail. The twins ran a bit further away from them to get to the playground faster.

"Are you going to tell me now, Loki?" Thor asked when he knew the twins were out of earshot. Loki sighed before replying.

"I suppose I should, but you better promise not to do anything irrational.' They both stopped when they reached the park and could see the twins. Loki turned and found a bench and started to walk over to it, Thor followed him. They sat and watched the twins chase each other around the playground.

"Loki?" Thor said after a long time.

"Let me tell you about my dreams." Loki said after a moment of silence. He was trying to gather his thoughts. "They are always the same, I am sitting in that metal box waiting for the Allfather to let me out." He paused for a second and stared at the twins for a moment. "And when the door finally opens I look up and Sif is standing there staring at me."

"And does she let you out?" Thor asked after a gust of wind blew past them.

"No. She just walks in touches my face before she beats me over and over. I can't escape because I am locked to the wall and when I scream no one hears me."

"This must be caused by what she tried to do two weeks ago." Thor said after thinking about what Loki said for a while.

"Well that is part of it. The other reason is because it actually happened." Another gust of wind picked up and blew past them in their silence.

"Y-you cannot be serious, Loki?" Thor was in complete shock. Loki looked at him finally and smiled shyly.

"I am." Thor's eyes grew wide after a few moments Loki proceeded to tell him about what Sif did to him over that year of his imprisonment.

***One week later**

Pepper poured herself a glass of wine. "You shouldn't drink that" Pepper jumped and spilled the wine down the front of her white dress.

"Fenrir, Hel! You scared me." She said turning to them and putting the glass on the counter.

"It would not be good for the baby if you drank that." Pepper looked at them raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? What baby?" She asked but they refused to answer her and just wrapped their arms around her waist.

"You shall find out soon. We promise." They stared up at her. She stared at them for a while before wrapping her arms around them both. "Just do not drink that!" They said when they finally let her go and rushed out of the kitchen.

"Oh. Ok?" She stared down at the front of her dress. "Tsk, now I have to wash this and find something else to wear tonight for the party." She walked out and headed toward the bedroom to find another dress.

"What happened to you?" Tony asked when he stepped out of the shower with only a towel around his waist.

"The twins scared me and I spilled my glass of wine." She walked past him toward the closet and went through her dresses. "I don't know what to wear now."

"It doesn't matter you'll look beautiful in anything." Tony said stepping behind her and kissing her shoulder. She blushed and turned toward him.

"So you've said." She kissed his cheek and turned back toward the dresses that hung in the closet. "I guess I'll wear this one." She pulled out the blue dress that she had gotten herself for her birthday from Tony.

"I like that one."

"I know you do. Now, help me out of this." Tony smiled and unzipped the white dress she was wearing and kissed her shoulder blade. She shivered a little and pulled on the blue backless dress that she wore when she and Tony danced for the first time.

"Don't forget to put on deodorant this time." Tony winked at her when she turned to yell at him.

**WE ARE SOOOOO SORRY! This was not supposed to end like this we have been writing this for the past two to three weeks and this was going to have a beautiful cliffhanger and everything but we ended up uploading the one that Maile sent to Bianca a few weeks ago... We are angry and depressed.. and we hate everything.. so without further adieu we are going to continue this from complete and horrible memory. **

They dressed quickly and left their room teasing each other and giggling. They passed Steve in the hall.

"Where are you two off to?" He asked them.

"We are gonna go crash a party." Tony winked at him, Steve just laughed and shook his head. They started down the hall.

"Oh! Pepper the twins were looking for you."

"Where are they? They probably want to say goodbye to us." Tony asked Steve nodded in the direction that he had just come from.

"Living room they were watching Thor and Bruce play chess."

"Alright. We'll go see 'em. See ya later." Tony nodded at Steve who waved and continued down the hall. They walked into the living room and found Thor and Bruce staring at each other intensely and the twins giggling between them.

"Fenrir, Hel? You wanted to see me?" Pepper asked them they jumped up from their spots on the floor and rushing over to her. They wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Can we come with you? Please!" She laughed.

"Nah it's gonna be boring anyways it's all old men talking about boring business stuff."

"Like what Uncle Tony talks about on the phone?"

"Exactly." She smiled at them.

****One Week Later****

Pepper stared at the stick in her hand. _Impossible. _That was the word running the her mind in a loop. She was knocked up. Bun in oven, pregnant whatever the fuck you want to call it that was what she was. This wasn't in their future. They had talked about this when they first started dating. no kids. EVER. What was Tony going to say?

**Knocking

"Pepper? You've been in there for like 15 minutes. Are you okay?"

Oh God. What am i going to do? What are _we_ gonna do?


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait this has been done for like a week and a half now we just kinda forgot about it because we haven't really seen each other much. So, here you go. We are going to try and work on this ASAP. Enjoy, lovelies. Thanks for sticking with us for this. :)**

Tony stared at the door waiting for Pepper's reply. When he last saw her she was absolutely green and looked like she was about to hurl.

"Pepper?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a sec. Go tell the others I'm ok." Pepper's voice was shaky but Tony thought it better not to pry.

"Alright. We are in the living room." He said as he started to walk away from the door.

Pepper stared at herself in the mirror. Her face wasn't green anymore but she looked… different?

"You need to get it together, Potts!" She said to her reflection. "Just go out there and tell him! We can work this out together!" She nodded at herself before fixing her shirt and standing up straight. "Ah who am I kidding?!" She slumped over. "NO! You can do this!" She slapped her cheeks lightly before standing up again and opening the bathroom door with a huff. She found Tony and the others sitting around the coffee table laughing at something.

"Technically, that wasn't my fault!" Tony cried to someone. She slowly made her way across the room.

"Tony, we need to talk." She said quietly so that only he could hear.

"What is it?" He said leaning closer to her.

"I'm… pregnant." She whispered.

"What?" He didn't hear her as Thor had burst into laughter about something.

"I'm pregnant." She said a little louder. He still didn't hear her as everyone was joining in on Thor's outburst of giggles.

"What?" She sighed realizing that she had to say it a bit louder to be heard over the commotion.

"I'M PREGNANT!" She yelled. Her eyes grew wide when she realized that everyone had gone dead silent at that very moment and had heard her outburst. Tony stared at her in shock for a long time, not knowing what to say. Thor and the others looked between Pepper and Tony skeptically for a few beats before Bruce finally broke the silence.

"Well, we know what you two were doing about a month ago." He said sarcastically. Tony finally found his voice.

"Are you serious?" Tony asked standing slowly trying to find his balance.

"Yes, I know we said that we weren't going to have kids, ever but I don't know what to do. I am so sorry!" She covered her face and turned away from him.

"I'm not mad, actually." Tony said pulling her into an embrace. "I can't explain how I'm feeling. It's strange. I'm actually happy." She looked up at him shocked.

"I-I thought you'd be furious." She cried.

"So did I but if it's you…" He trailed off. She smiled and pressed her lips against his. They hardly noticed the congregation that had formed around them. They were suddenly the center of a group hug.

"Congratulations, my friends!" Thor bellowed as the others burst into laughter.

Sif finally woke, her eyes fluttered as she tried to figure out where she was. Her head ached she tried to grab it but her hands were bound behind the chair she was sitting in.

"Are you awake now?" Said the bell-like voice that rang out in the darkness.

"Yes. Where am I? Why have you not taken me back to Asgard?" She asked trying to free herself from her bindings.

"Do you really want to be tried for treason? I mean really." The voice was closer now.

"Then why did you not kill me?"

"Tsk. Where would the fun be in that?" Sif finally saw who the voice belonged to. She had short black hair that was very messy and piercing blue eyes. She wore a black leather top that barely covered her breasts and only came to the end of her rib cage. She wore black pants that matched her top that were skintight and was barefoot. _Why is she barefoot? _Sif asked herself staring at her feet for a moment.

"YOU! You are from before!" She thrashed about in her chair.

"I have a name, you know." She said putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward exposing her cleavage more than it already was.

"And what is that?" Sif asked rolling her eyes.

"Admeta." She said simply. "And you are?"

"Sif." She said irritated by this barely dressed woman.

"Sif." She thought for a while. "It is a nice name."

"What are you going to do with me?" Sif asked getting tired of whatever game this strange woman was playing.

"Nothing. I am going to let you go. I am just waiting for you to calm down." Sif stared at her confused.

"What are you playing at?" Admeta shrugged her shoulders.

"I am surprised you do not remember me." She smiled remembering something. "You really have not changed since then."

"Who are you?" Admeta looked at her and smiled.

"An old friend." She touched Sif's forehead and she instantly fell back asleep.

Loki stared at Thor's face. He was staring at a paper in front of him. Loki had not sat and admired Thor's face in a long time and he hadn't realized it.

"Loki, why are you staring at me?" Thor asked looking at him over the top of the paper.

"Because I have not in a long time." Thor smirked before setting the paper down. He grabbed Loki's hands and entwined their fingers. Loki leaned forward and kissed Thor's cheek. "I love you." Loki whispered in his ear.

"I love you." Thor said leaning his head against Loki's shoulder.

"Can you believe that Pepper is with child?" Loki said after a moment of silence.

"I know. It will be strange having a baby in the house again." Loki thought for a moment.

"Want to have another one of our own?" He asked timidly. Thor inhaled sharply before looking at him.

"I do not think I heard you correctly." Loki blushed before repeating what he had just said. "Is that what you really want?" Thor chuckled.

"Yes." Thor shook his head and caressed Loki's face. Loki closed his eyes waiting for Thor to kiss him.

"Not tonight, Loki." Thor sighed. Loki's eyes flew open, he stared at him with a hurt look in his eyes and pouted. Thor just picked up the paper and went back to reading it.

"Fine." Loki huffed and left Thor alone. Thor sighed and watched the door for a while, waiting for Loki to come back and throw a fit.

"Why is Loki throwing things around out here?" Tony asked passing the door about ten minutes later and pointing in the direction he had just came from.

"He is throwing a fit."

"What? Couldn't get it up?" Thor threw a clipboard at Tony's head who barely ducked in time. "Ooh touchy." He said walking away whistling innocently. Thor sighed and decided it was time to calm Loki down before he actually broke something. He slowly made his way down the hall where he heard Loki cursing under his breath and things banging onto something else.

"Loki." He said quietly. Loki turned and threw a mug at him hitting his chest. He caught it before it hit the floor and could shattered. "Will you stop throwing a fit before you wake everyone up?" Loki threw a pillow and anything else he could get his hands on, tears streaming down his face.

"Stupid!" He yelled. Thor slowly made his way closer to him.

"Loki, calm down." He said wrapping his arms around him, not letting him go. "Why are you even angry? I just said not tonight. I did not say that I did not want another one. I do. I really do it just is not the right time." Loki hiccupped as he tried to suppress the tears and anger that was spewing from his body.

"I-I am sorry." Loki sobbed. "I do not know what came over me." Thor held him close.

"Shh. I am not mad at you. Calm down. Come on let us go back to bed." Loki nodded and Thor grabbed his hand and tugged him along back to their room. They stopped in the doorway and stared at the pale figure that was standing in their room.

"Hello." She said turning to them.

"It's her." They heard a small voice say behind them.

"Hel? What are you doing awake?" Loki asked trying to get her attention. She just stared at the woman that stood in the middle of their room smiling at her.

"Hi, what is your name?" She asked Hel.

"My name is Hel what's yours?" She asked pushing her way in front of Thor.

"Admeta." She smiled at her and knelt down so she could see into her face.

"Are you going to save her?" Hel asked, Admeta was taken aback.

"I am going to try." She said realizing what Hel was talking about. "I think you should listen to your papa and go to bed. It is very late."

"Will I see you again."

"I hope so. I want to get to know you better." She smiled before sending Hel to bed who went obediently. Thor and Loki watched her for a long time.

"You, you are from that time. You stopped Sif." Loki said finally realizing who she was.

"What are you doing here?" Thor asked her stepping in front of Loki."

"Relax I am not here to hurt you." She waved her hands and walked around their room looking at everything.

"Then, why are you here?" Loki asked delicately.

"I just thought you should know that I am watching Sif for a while."

"Is she alright?" Thor asked. Loki looked at him for a while.

"Yes, she is asleep right now. I need to keep a close eye on her. She has already asked me to kill her." She said looking at them finally.

"What?" Thor breathed. "Let me talk to her. She will listen to me."

"Sorry, baby. No can do." She said smiling at him innocently.

"Why not?"

"Because you are the reason she is like this." She walked toward them and touched his face. He grew very tired.

"W-what are you doing?" He breathed.

"Nothing personal. I just cannot have you following me." She helped Loki carry Thor to the bed before touching Loki's face and making him fall back beside Thor. "Sorry. I shall return soon. Hopefully with a trained Sif." She said pulling the blanket up to their chins. She looked around the room one last time before turning out the light and jumping out the window she had climbed in.


	13. Chapter 12

Thor's eyes opened slowly and he looked around the sun lit room, Loki was tucked under his arm safely. Nothing seemed out of place but there was something different about the room. He remembered the night before and he sat up quickly and Loki stirred.

"Thor? What is it?" He asked sleepily.

"What happened last night? Did she hurt you?" He lifted him up into his arms and looked over Loki's body.

"What? Oh, Admeta. No, she just touched my forehead after we put you to bed then I grew very tired." Loki yawned and Thor stared at him unconvinced. "Thor, I am fine. Stop worrying so much." Hel and Fenrir burst into the room at that very moment and jumped onto their bed.

"Papa! Father! It's time to get up!" They cried together, huge smiles were plastered across their faces, and they could not sit still.

"They've been like this for the past two hours." Steve said from the doorway. "I don't know what to do with them anymore." Thor and Loki smirked and slowly got out of bed. "Hey did you guys do something to your room? It looks different somehow." They all looked around the room. Something was definitely different, but they couldn't put their finger on what it was.

Tony and Pepper were sitting at the table staring at each other intently when Thor and Loki finally came out of the room. Hel and Fenrir giggled and ran past them over to the two silent humans who were deep in thought.

"Did you two figure it out yet?" Fenrir cried and Hel nodded with a huge grin on her face.

"Figure what out?" Pepper asked finally looking away from Tony. Thor and Loki shrugged their shoulders and made their way to the kitchen to find something to eat. Thor pulled on the fridge door and stared inside blankly for a while. Loki leaned against the counter and stared over at Tony, Pepper, and the twins. He crossed his arms and looked around the room. Something was definitely different.

"Tony? Did you rearrange the furniture?" He asked him interrupting Hel and Fenrir.

"What? No. You know I don't rearrange my furniture." He replied and stared at him strangely.

"Did you have someone rearrange your furniture. Something looks different around here." Bruce and Steve came down the hall at that moment and they looked around the room.

"Something does look… off, but I don't think it's the furniture." Bruce said fixing his glasses. Tony scanned the area and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Jarvis, can you see what is going on." He said and Jarvis answered with a simple: "Yes, sir."

"There problem solved. Now we'll know for sure if something is wrong." Tony smirked at everyone. Thor was still staring blankly into the large silver fridge.

"Thor?" Loki asked and his brow furrowed as he realized that Thor hadn't moved at all in the past few minutes. "Are you alright?" He went over and touched Thor's shoulder. He turned slowly and stared blankly into Loki's concerned façade, after a moment he realized that Loki was talking to him.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I think. What was I doing again?" Thor looked around the room and all eyes were on him. "What are they doing here? Where am I?"

"Thor? W-what are you talking about? We're at home." Loki grabbed his face and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked and Loki stared at him in shock.

"Thor, you're scaring me. It's me. Loki. Your Loki." Thor's forehead creased in frustration trying to remember something.

"Who is this Thor? Am I Thor?" He grabbed his forehead and groaned in pain. "Why does my head hurt so much?" Loki's eyes prickled and he lost the feeling in his legs. Luckily, Steve caught him before he could collapse on the floor, Bruce grabbed Thor's arm and pulled him into his lab.

"Loki, breathe." Steve said pulling him into his arms. Hel and Fenrir stared at the kitchen with wide eyes before looking at each other.

"Did you see this happening today?" Hel asked Fenrir he shook his head back and forth. Tony and Pepper made their way over to Loki who was hyperventilating.

"Loki, calm down. Everything is going to be fine." Steve held a shaking Loki in his arms. Tony and Pepper pushed the hair from his face.

"Loki, look at me." Tony said, Loki slowly turned and stared into Tony's face. The light was gone from his eyes and his lip was quivering. "We are going to find out what happened to him and he will be back to normal before you can say 'mewling quim.' He gave him a small reassuring smile and Loki grimaced in return.

"What if he never remembers us? Oh gods." Loki's hand covered his mouth and his eyes began to water. "Hel, Fenrir?" He called looking around the room they ran to him instantly and hugged his waist.

"I have to go make a call." Tony said as Loki knelt and kissed his children repeatedly, Pepper and Steve steadied him. Tony made his was to Bruce's lab, Thor was lying on the bed looking around the room confused about what was going on and Bruce was holding his chin and staring at him with a puzzled expression. "Well, what have you found out?" Tony asked pulling Bruce from his thoughts.

"I don't understand what could have caused this. He has no memory of anything. He doesn't even know who his parents are." Bruce said making his way over to him.

"What the hell? He didn't hit his head did he?" Tony asked, they both looked over at Thor who was staring at his hands.

"No. There is no sign of cranial damage. There is nothing that could possibly explain this."

"Is there any way to fix it?" Tony asked praying that it would be a good answer.

"I don't know." Bruce said rubbing his eyes they both looked over at Thor he was looking at them with a confused expression.

"Is there something wrong with me?" He asked them finally.

"A bit, yeah." Tony said and Bruce pushed his side.

"We are going to find out what is going on, Thor." Bruce said carefully. Thor tilted his head to the side.

"Is that my name? It is a very strange name. Who was that man out there?" He asked and Tony made a sour face.

"His name is Loki and he loves you very much." Tony left the room quickly and made his way back to Loki and the others. He pulled out his phone and dialed Natasha's number.

"Stark? What's up?" She answered sounding a little out of breath.

"We need a lot of help. Are you busy?" He asked her, she was silent for a moment.

"Is it Loki?" She asked and he could hear Clint in the background. He was asking what was wrong.

"Not exactly. Something happened to Thor."

"What? What happened?" She asked and he could hear Clint getting louder and more worried.

"He forgot everything. He doesn't even know who he is." Tony looked over at Loki who could barely stand.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. "We'll be right there! Do you want us to tell Fury?"

"We probably should. Maybe he can help us." Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just hurry. I don't know what Loki is going to do. We need to keep an eye on him."

"We'll be right there." He hung up and made his way over to Loki and the others. Pepper was holding him and trying to soothe him.

"Shh. Loki, everything is gonna be okay. I promise." She said brushing the hair from his face. Hel and Fenrir were holding onto Steve's legs, whimpering.

"Loki, come." Tony said holding his hand out to the broken man that was Loki. He looked up at him with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks for a moment before holding out his hand to him. Tony lifted Loki off of the ground and helped him walk to Bruce's lab. Bruce was shining a light in Thor's eye when they got to the door.

"T-Thor?" Loki trembled staring at him, he looked over at the doorway and gave a small smile.

"Loki, right? I'm sorry. I don't remember you." A sob escaped Loki's lips and he almost collapsed onto the ground again, but Loki held him up.

"Come on. We'll come back later, Bruce. Nat and Clint are coming." Tony said over his shoulder and helped Loki back to the kitchen. He sat Loki at the table as a lightening bolt danced across the sky, a crack of thunder shook the mansion, and rain began to pour from the skies. Hel and Fenrir jumped into Steve's arms and his their faces in his neck.

"Hey, you guys are okay. God is just playing some crazy bowling up there." He soothed them, they looked up with huge eyes that were brimming with tears.

"Is daddy gonna be okay, Uncle Steve?" Fenrir asked him through sniffles.

"Of course he is. We aren't gonna let anything happen to him. You have all of our word on that." Steve kissed his forehead before another flash of light and rumble of thunder scared them. They both whimpered and hid in his neck again. Loki covered his mouth and sniffled, Tony grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Hey, Loki. Look at me. We are all gonna get through this without any problems. You have my word on that." Pepper walked over and stood above him and nodded slowly.

"Loki. We are all going to figure this out together." She said before reaching over and cupping his cheek. "This effects us all, Loki. We are family."

"Why are you all so nice to me? Especially, since I tried to kill you all." Loki asked through tears.

"That was in the past. Plus, Thor trusts you with his life and we trust him. You are our family, Loki." Tony said leaning over and kissing Loki's temple.

A few hours later, Clint, Natasha, and Fury came. The rain was still pouring when they arrived. Loki sat on the couch unmoving and unseeing they slowly walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Loki?" Natasha said carefully and touched his shoulder, he turned and stared at her as another sobbing fit hit. He leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder, Clint wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulder. Fury stood next to Tony and Steve, who had finally got the twins to lay down for a nap.

"So, what does Dr. Banner have to say on this whole situation?" Fury asked them.

"He hasn't come out since he took Thor in there." Tony replied as he folded his arms in front of him.

"Want me to let him know you're here?" Steve asked and Fury nodded. Steve made his way to Bruce's office. He had his hand over his mouth and was staring at a sleeping Thor.

"I have no idea what to think, Steve." Bruce sighed and made his way over to him at the door.

"Fury and the others are here. Fury wants an update." Steve said putting his hand on Bruce's shoulder reassuringly. Bruce breathed heavily and followed Steve closely they walked into the living room to find Loki fast asleep between Clint and Natasha.

"Director Fury." Bruce said as he stood beside him.

"Well, Dr. Banner? What have you found out?" Fury said getting right to the point.

"Nothing. There is nothing wrong with him, he just forgot everything. I can't figure out why though. He didn't fall and hit his head or anything so there isn't anything I can really go on." Bruce explained as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Admeta." Loki shot up from his spot on the couch. The others looked at him confused.

"Admeta? Who's that?" Tony asked confused.

"She saved me from Sif when the twins went missing and Thor was in Asgard. She came into our room last night and touched our forehead and we grew very tired. Maybe she did something to us when she touched our forehead." He said rushing over to Bruce.

"But why do you still remember everything?" Steve asked him.

"I-I don't know. We should go talk to her though. She may know something!" Loki cried, there was a hopeful gleam in his eyes again.

"How do we find her?" Bruce asked and Loki looked at the ground disheartened.

"I don't know. She said that she was going to come again, but that could be…" Loki trailed off. They all looked at each other and sighed in frustration at everything.

**A/N**

**OMG, lovelies. We are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long for this. We just lost it for a while and then we had ideas for other things and then school started and and and…. T_T there is no excuse why this should have taken this long but we are still so very sorry. We are going to only have a few more chapters of this though and don't worry about Thor. He's gonna be fine. Maile started another story but we haven't gotten around to typing it yet because we want to make sure everything is perfect. She is also going to eventually finish the second part of Running Wild if you were following that one and wanted to know… Again we are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo sorry. 3 smooches, lovelies. **

**-Maile and Bianca **


	14. Chapter 13

**Since we know that if we don't whip this out now it will never get finished any time soon. Here's the next chapter. We gonna start working on chapter 14 ASAP. **

Loki and the twins traveled to Asgard the next day, Frigga met them at the entrance.

"Loki? What is it? What has happened?" She asked staring at the desperation in his face.

"Mother. It is Thor." He said falling into her arms the twins held his hands tightly.

"Come, your father is waiting for you." She wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him inside, Odin was sitting on his throne waiting for them. He stood instantly when they entered and crossed the room quickly to meet them.

"What has happened, my son?" He asked grabbing Loki's arm. He stared up at his father and explained what had happened since Thor had last come to see him. "This is very bad."

"What do you mean Thor remembers nothing?" Frigga gasped and held the twins close to her.

"We saw none of this grandmother." Hel whispered. She looked down at her in confusion.

"Of course you would not how could you, child." She smiled reassuringly. Loki turned and stared at the twins.

"You saw nothing? How is that possible?" He asked in shock.

"We do not know, Papa. We see all outcomes of the day and that was not in any of the futures. The only thing that was certain was that Pepper and Uncle Tony were going to pick the baby's name." Fenrir explained emotionlessly.

"They see the future?" Frigga breathed and stared at Loki in amazement. He just nodded and covered his mouth.

"This, is very bad." Odin said and ushered them all into a more private place.

Tony shook his head back and forth as he stared at the dumbfounded grin that was plastered on Thor's face. No one had any idea what to do anymore, they had tried everything shock therapy, showing pictures of Loki and the twins, anything that came to mind. Nothing worked.

"Now what?" Tony asked Bruce who was poking and prodding Thor with electricity.

"I don't know anymore. We can't just hit him over the head because that might cause actual brain damage and who knows what that would do."

"We've done everything! There is nothing else that we could possibly do and we can't just sit and wait for that Admeta chick or whatever her name is to come around and fix Mr. Vegetable over here." Tony gestured at Thor who was staring at them confused.

"Why are you all so worried about me? I feel fine." He said and they both turned to him.

"You may feel fine, but you still don't have any memories. Which is a very bad thing, Thor." Bruce said walking over to him, he pushed Thor back onto the bed. "You should rest now, you've been through a lot of tests today."

"If you say so, doctor." Thor sighed as Tony and Bruce left him alone in the lab, they locked the door behind them.

"We cannot have him running off." Bruce explained as he stuffed the key deep in his pocket. "It would be bad if he got lost, so we have to keep an eye on him."

"I'll have Jarvis watch the lab for any disturbances." Tony replied as they made their way to the living room where the others were talking.

"What the hell are we gonna do, Fury? We can't exactly diagnose him if there isn't anything wrong with him!" Steve shouted, he was in Fury's face and was red in the face. Clearly an argument had erupted while they were running the endless amounts of tests.

"Hey, calm down guys." Tony said as he pushed his way between them. "I don't need a mess in my house, okay?"

"What did you two find out, Mr. Stark?" Fury scoffed as Bruce pulled Steve back.

"Nothing. He is completely fine. We tried shock therapy, everything, and nothing seems to work to bring his memories back." Tony explained. Bruce was trying to calm Steve down and Natasha and Clint were sitting at the table.

"Well we can't have him running around in the current state he is in." Fury said pinching the bridge of his nose. Pepper rushed down the hall, she was trying to say something but was out of breath.

"Sir, Thor has escaped." Jarvis said suddenly and everyone turned while Pepper gestured that that was what she was trying to say. They rushed down the hall to the lab, it was completely ransacked, papers were lying on the floor and the door was wide open.

"Shit." Tony breathed.

"Find him." Fury said turning to Clint and Natasha, they both nodded and made their way to the door. "And when you do, bring him to S.H.I.E.L.D. We will hold him until he gets his memories back."

"What?" Steve asked in disbelief. "What about Loki and the twins? What are we gonna tell them when they get back?"

"Anything you want, but they are not going to see him." Fury explained as he turned to leave.

"Why not?" Bruce asked confused.

"We don't need him trying to escape again now do we?"

"He isn't a threat, Fury." Tony said and Pepper stood beside him.

"He's scared. He doesn't know who he is or what is going on." She said carefully. He sighed and turned away from them.

"I can't take the chance of him hurting someone because he is scared." He said and then he was gone.

_Thor. _A voice called out in his mind and he grabbed his head. What was going on why was everyone calling him that? _Thor, I love you. _A face accompanied the voice this time. It was that pale man that was crying over him yesterday, what was his name again? Loki? Yes. Loki. Thor ran past a man and a woman who were sitting on a bench feeding pigeons. A little girl and boy ran up to them and jumped in their arms and Thor's head began to ache.

_Daddy, I love you. _A small voice chimed in the back of his mind.

_Daddy! Come play with us! We missed you! _A second voice joined the first. He stumbled down the street holding his aching head. Nothing looked familiar to him and his head was about to explode. A man and woman dressed completely in black stood in his way and when he tried to walk past them they grabbed his arms.

"Thor, calm down. It's us. Clint and Natasha. Your friends. We're only here to help." Natasha said and they helped him down the street.

_I have missed you, my friends! _His own voice rang out in his mind followed by laughter. He shook his head back and forth and stared into their faces.

"I don't remember you." He whispered.

"You will, Thor, you will. You always pull through." Clint said a black SUV pulled up and blocked them when they were about to cross the street to Stark tower. Two S.H.I.E.L.D agents got out and made their way over to them.

"Sorry, but we gotta get him back to where he is actually loved and will be cared for." Natasha said.

"We have orders." The taller agent said as he stepped closer to them.

"Do you really wanna do this?" Clint asked them they looked at each other before responding.

"We don't want to but we have to." The shorter one said.

"Can you guys at least wait for Loki and the twins to get back so that they can say goodbye to him?" Natasha bargained. They remained silent for a moment.

"Very well but we have to stay with him at all times until then."

"Fine." Clint said and they made their way across the street.

"Father please. I beg you. Come with us. You can fix him." Loki was on his hands and knees begging Odin to go with them to Midgard.

"Odin, darling." Frigga said and he stared at her. "Go fix our son. I cannot live with him not knowing who he is."

"Very well. We shall return once I have made some preparations." He said.

"Thank you, Father." Loki stood and left to find the twins, they were playing with the warriors three when he finally did.

"The last time we say you two were just wee little tikes." Volstagg chuckled.

"Papa, are we going home soon?" Fenrir asked rushing over to him when they saw him. Hel was close behind him.

"Yes, the Allfather is coming with us. He is going to fix your father." Loki smiled and knelt in front of them and kissed their foreheads.

"Grandpa? Really?" Hel asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes."

"Is he really gonna fix, daddy?" Fenrir asked with tear filled eyes.

"Of course I am." Odin said standing over Loki. Odin held his hand out to Fenrir who took it instantly. They slowly made their way through Asgard, many people stared at Loki, who kept his eyes on the ground.

"I thought he was not to return until his children were of ten years of age?" A woman whispered to someone.

"Listen not to them, Loki." Odin said placing his hand on Loki's shoulder. Heimdall was waiting for them when they finally arrived.

"Are you sure about this, Allfather?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Yes. Let us go, Loki." They disappeared a moment later.


End file.
